If I Hadn't Died as an Infant
by Paprika11
Summary: My name is Sage. I am cursed, but I am Sage. I am in love, but still me. In your world, I die as an infant, but If I hadn't, what would the world be like, the world of Hunters? How would I meet Gon and Killua, and how would I continue with them, travel with them on their adventures? The sequel is discontinued, cause I felt like I was pulling it out. Warning- self harm.
1. First X Impressions

Every person who thinks of the hunter exam at some point in their life is perfectly normal. Everyone who considers taking it is a little bit brave, or a little bit stubborn, but this is only a consideration that I am speaking of, so it's nothing grand. Everyone who tries to get to its location is above average. Everyone who does get to it is pretty damn awesome. Everyone who succeeds is extraordinary. After that, I don't know how to explain it. It's just adding another level of bravery, another level of feats that I can only begin to imagine what they are like. It's like saying 'very' over and over again, and after a while it's impossible to think of how many times you've repeated yourself. It loses meaning until you have something to compare it to, but this is the comparison, because there is nothing that is more then the Hunter exam. It just _is_.

I got to the hunter exam location, after a whole five minute decision and a butt load of travel, but it was a pain. On the way there, I faced little tricks or questions that had hidden answers, but I was smart, like you're supposed to be. I don't think it's worth telling about it as it was incredibly boring. There were some people in front of me, treading the same path, and although they tried to set traps for me, they only succeeded in aggravating me, so they still had me as competition. That is, if they weren't an idiot and actually made it to the exam. But I finally got to the room with people my level, my skill, the ones I feared yet wanted to challenge at the same time, the ones that had a story just like me, the ones who had enough of a purpose to press this far, just like me. I wasn't sure if they also thought that this was easy, but _I_ did.

I got a pin, saying that my examinee number was 274, and I scouted around, looking intently at the different people. Some were scary- covered in pins, really buff, or with an air of confidence surrounding them. There was a trio of what looked like triplets, but one of them had an air of authority over the other two, so they were probably brothers of some kind. There were old men and people my age. Brainy- and I mean really brainy- people and brawn people. Hyper people, calm people, and deadly- really deadly- people. A magician that killed someone. A million severe ends of the spectrum of people. All unique. All like me. And yet, none of them were the same. There was probably no other person running away from their mother's dead body... But hey- they were still competition.

Yet, I wasn't scared, or wary. I was curious and doing my hobby. Sorting people and their attitudes and their thoughts, noticing their nervous habits, as I removed and twirled my mini skate board from my backpack. There was even a boy with a fishing rod, for heaven's sake! I saw another kid with a skate board, who appeared to be covered in a curly bed of snowy hair. He was clearly confident, and definitely strong- he even seemed pissed off, not bored. He had put me in such a thoughtful trance about his hair- which I thought was cool- that I almost jumped when I heard a man's voice behind me.

"You can tell who's new really easily- they're always looking around to much." A slightly big dude said. I raised an eyebrow, as he twitched his fingers, and looked me straight in the eye. He was confident in his speech and what he thought would be my reaction, he had done this before, given this speech to all the new people. You may be (or may not be) thinking that it's crazy that I knew that fact. But I could find out these facts about everyone- discover their true intentions, their deciding factors, their values, their history, just from observing. I am a genius in psychology, a prodigy in therapy, a seeker of desire. Give me a person and five minutes and I'll know their secrets, I can haunt them with guilt or spear them with joy. But I am talking too much, you're here to read my story, to know my life, know the secrets of my life that most people skip over. Most people hear of an alternate universe where I don't exist at all, but I do.

"You can also tell who's reciting the same speech to everyone in the room," I countered, "and you failed on doing that to me. Can I ask your name?" I thought he was the kind of person who liked other blunt people- I could get along with almost everyone, another side affect of my skill that I've had from my birth. I could morph into every personality- anywhere on the spherical spectrum of people's actions. As always, I stood correct about how to phrase my reply.

"My name's Tonpa," he said, smiling and raising an eyebrow at my attitude. "And you?"

"Why should I tell you a thing like that?" I asked, winning a hearty laugh from this 'Tonpa'. I suppose he was popular or something, because I noticed people were starting to listen in on what he and I were conversing about. They eyed me up and down, thinking about how this small girl in front of them was communicating comfortably with this grown man. About my small body and his giant one. Our physical opposites and my mental ability to make similarities between us just to win a laugh from him.

"I just thought you might be kind enough to answer," he said, smiling. Although his personality at that time was kind, I wasn't sure that he was like this in the inside. He was an actor, and a good one. He tried to fool me, tried to make me trust him and talk to him even more.

Well, he failed.

"Well then, you've thought too highly of me," I replied, "But I'll tell you my name, Tonpa, as you're fun to mess with." Smirking at his face, which was surprised and slightly annoyed, I stated, "My name is Sage,"

Hi- Paprika11 here. This is my first fan fiction (and FYI, 11 isn't my age) and I hope you like it.

*casually begins to hyperventilate*

Anyways... I actually already have all 24 chapters already written but unedited. I will update every few days- I'm not quite sure how often yet. Please write comments and questions, I will answer every one I can. Cíao for now!  
Also, I'm going to give my first comment/ question an imaginary pockey stick.


	2. Remembering X to X Forget

**Paprika11-** Imaginary Pockey stick goes to havanatitiana *gives imaginary chocolate pockey stick*

although this was just an excuse to eat the rest of the imaginary box! Now I'm actually hungry, though...

Someone please give me a oneshot prompt (I'll probably make it into fluff), since I already have all of this written out. If it's important to you, I'll credit you. I may publish two chapters a day or something since this is all prewritten...

* * *

I honestly don't even remember how the first phase started. I only remember when I put down my skateboard and rolled off, and when I looked at the people who gave me weird looks. Which turned to angry looks as they began to sweat after around thirty miles. I stayed fresh and free.

"Are you not good at running or just lazy?" Asked a new voice behind me. It was snowy hair, who was accompanying another boy with crazy hair behind him. "And also, since when did girls skateboard?"

"Is it just me, or are you legs to lanky to run or skateboard?" I shot back, noting his annoyed facial expression. It was rather hilarious, I must admit. "And, for your information, I started a couple years ago." This boy was definitely holding himself back from what he could do. He was indeed lanky, but also incredibly strong. He was also hard to uncover. The trail of murder was thick near him, but not fresh. No more plans of killing in his head.

After a few minutes, he still haven't accepted my challenge of skate boarding, probably because of the other crazy-hair-boy who was running next to him- maybe they were friends? So I joined him on foot.

"By chance, did you meet a guy named Tonpa?" I asked, remembering his warning about two freaky boys. Both of them probably had something that made them notable to Tonpa, of all people.

"Yeah, but so did you," he replied, looking at me. His ocean eyes looking at my bright green forest eyes, that people always complimented me on. His were icy and surreal, mine were lively yet spooky. His hair was white and short, mine was chocolate brown, and curly locks fell a few inches below my shoulders. He drank more soda.

"I did too! With Leorio and Kurapika!" Said the crazy haired boy. He had another pair of eyes- dark brown, almost black. Or maybe they were black? They were kind of like an amber chocolate. His hair was slightly green, and his smiley face revealed that he was stubborn yet very easy to be around.

"Don't be stupid- you're saying too much to her!" Icy-Eyes hissed. "Who knows who this girl is?"

"She seems like a good person, and she looks good too," Chocolate-Eyes replied.

"Don't go around calling people good looking! That's creepy." Icy-Eyes's eyes were bluer, and he seemed embarrassed, as his cheeks were flushed.

"She looks like a good person. How else is someone good looking?" The chocolate boy asked. I could tell he was purposely acting oblivious this tame for the sake of flattery and mocking his friend.I was trying not to laugh- it looked like icy-eyes was even more flustered. "Killua, answer!" Chocolate-eyes chanted. The poor boy was obviously annoyed but trying not to laugh at his friend.

"So you're Killua?" I asked icy-eyes, sparing him from the question. He nodded. "What about you?" I asked the other boy.

"I'm Gon!" He replied enthusiastically. Killua rolled his eyes at Gon and asked for my name.

"Sage," I said, taking off my shirt, so I was now in a navy blue tank top. I normally wore loose clothes, because of some looks I've gotten, but these boys weren't perverts. I placed my outer shirt in my backpack, and began to try to find out as much about the two boys while they were talking. Killua seemed to be observant as well, looking at me curiously every few minutes. I tried to remain unsuspicious but chances are he saw through my attitude, my skills, my thoughts. I watched him, and when he stretched, I saw horrific scars.

Scars, murder, suspicion, strength... All sounded too familiar...

 _"Mom, who's that guy?" I asked, around a few days ago._

 _"I don't know, sweetie. Why are you asking?" She replied, slightly distracted._

 _"He's_ not _good."_

 _"How?"_

 _"He's a murderer."_

 _"Sage, don't say these things unless you're sure. Are you just saying this?"_

 _"No. The police station is that way, though, so I'm gonna go." My mother could tell that I wasn't kidding around. I got the talent of observing from my dad, who ditched me as an infant, and then was thought to have died, while drunkly driving. But he used to tell_ everything _about a person from a glance. I wasn't that good- but I practiced._

 _My mom was about to turn towards the station when her eyes widened at something behind me and she told me to run. So I did._

 _I should have died with her._

 _I arrived at the house, which was where I had run to. On the kitchen floor was my mother's body, cold with warm blood, and a man over her, who shot another bullet through her already dead face. Since I always walk barefoot unless I'm going to be running around, the blood flooded and warmed my toes, washing away chunky puke that I didn't feel myself make. The hole in her head released more blood, and I slowly kneeled, my fingers submerged in blood. Her skin was like clay, her blood was syrup. The killer, who looked all too familiar, had stared at me, and then walked out, only his shoes stained. So I got up, grabbed a backpack, skateboard, pen, and other random crap, and walked to the hunter exam, to be able to kill. Kill... Kill..._

"Sage!" Gon's voice pulled me out. "Why do you wanna be a hunter? Killua's doing it for fun."

"Me? I want to kill someone." I answered, trying to hide a white lie. My one wish wasn't to kill him, killing him would just be a bonus on the way. I was killing myself. Although deep down, I knew neither would ever happen...

Awkward silence followed, but was soon broken by a shirtless, sweatily Leorio (from what Gon described him as) and Kurapika tailing behind him, (I had assumed so at the time through process of elimination). We hiked on through the tunnel, Killua still silent, probably noticing that I was noticing him noticing me noticing over and over and over again. Gon, oblivious, kept on talking. I admired both boys- one was scary and creeped the hell out of me, the other was so happy, I forgot about my life. I was pretty satisfied, at that point...

Until we reached the beginning of the damn staircase...


	3. What X I X Know

**Paprika11-** yay, people are reading this! Like, I seriously though nobody would. And I only have one review, so no more imaginary Siopaos. I'm going to be updating probably once a day as I have everything prewritten. Please read until they learn nen- that's when things get really freaky. Or until later in the Hunter exams. Umm, so, yeah. Review, keep reading, bug me, whatever. I may post a oneshot soon, I'm not sure. **Also,** if someone posts a list of 20 ish random phrases from a song or whatever, I will incorporate it into a fanfic! I really don't get inspiration easily... Anyways, enough rambling

* * *

I don't know how many people had given up by then, but we all managed to stay together at the start of the staircase. When we had gotten there, my face was flushed, and my skin showed to be rather tan now that the lighting was a bit better. Killua appeared to notice my skin too, mostly the skin on my back between the thin straps of my tank top. Gon was simply talking to Leorio and Kurapika, and the latter of _those_ two was also looking at the same spots as Killua, but in the front. They were gesturing to me and soon I was shaking this Kurapika's hand as he panted. He was older then me, but since I'm always thought of as 15, he seemed to be considering me. Even though I'd probably reject him. I'd dated a 17-year old once, actually, mostly because of a dare to do so for a year. But then I left my town to go to the hunter exam, after the blood...

 _Think, don't reveal. Pay attention_ , I thought, pulling myself out.

"How old are you?" Leorio asked, curiously, as he shook my hand. _He must have work with something to do with different aged people_ , I thought. _Usually, people are confident that I'm 15... But he could tell otherwise._

"I'm thirteen," I said. "As of a week ago." I tried to suppress a smile at Kurapika's horrified yet awed facial expression. ' _So he thought I was older. By Killua and Gon's faces too, they thought I was as well...'_ I thought. "But most people think I'm fifteen. A multitude freshman have asked me out, a few sophomores, and two juniors. Apparently they find me interesting, but they kinda left when they found out my age..." I said. Then I realized that I was talking to boys about other boys. I wasn't observing them, not even thinking. I was leaving my faults- and talents- exposed.

"This is probably awkward for you all, huh... When I'm not awkwardly observing, I tend to be really socially awkward." I said, red faced, repeating awkward over and over again. Crap, this was bad...

"Observing?" Killua asked, having obviously noticed how I enunciated it.

"Well, by official terms, I have unnaturally heightened deductive reasoning skills. Basically, by the small reactions that people make to questions, or the way they talk, or anything that they do, I mentally use my reasoning to find out things about them." I had simplified the term when I saw steam coming out of Gon's ears at the end of my first sentence.

"So what did you notice about me?" Leorio asked, observing me himself.

"Well, since you asked my age, you have experience with people, and you're also not very self conscious when you are being stubborn. You're probably a doctor, or want to be one, because of your pack, and since doctors aren't usually taking the hunter exam, you either want to be a special doctor or need money or something along those lines," I said. He look impressed, but slightly disturbed.

"Kurapika, you were going to ask next, based on your curiously. I don't know much about you, except that you're closer to Leorio then Gon and Killua. You were also in consideration about me and were amazed when you found out I was 13. Also, your clothes, before you changed, were intricate, but you still wore them, meaning they are significant to you. And you probably don't want to discuss it, so..." He too was impressed, but also a bit fearful. They probably thought I was a freak... Oh well. Too late

"Gon, I assume you're now curious. You're really stubborn about something- I wasn't paying attention to what though. You love fishing, and you're probably a nature person, because you smell like leaves and fish. You're really happy-go-lucky, and honestly, you're pretty oblivious, which is good and bad." Gon was grinning like a crazy nut. It was actually really cute.

"Killua, I'm not gonna say anything about you. All I'll say is I know what you used to do. I saw part of your side, some marks. But you won't return to it, as long as you avoid who or what you fear most. Or else you might go back. You have an... Impression similar to someone I used to know, so it was a bit freaky earlier, which is why I was spacing out, but you're not the same as before, so I think we're fine," I finished. Killua stared at me, curious, fearful, but also sympathetic.

"Just don't say anything," he said quietly, looking at me and twitching his fingers. I knew he wanted to hide it, his bloody history that I wasn't that knowledgable on.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" I said, suddenly having an affection to this scary yet lost boy. I squeezed his hand, as he reddened, and then let go. It was a miracle he had any emotions left after whatever happened to his side. Even the will to live- I lost _that_ one a while ago, but this boy... It was remarkable.

"Wanna race?" Gon asked Killua and I.

"Yeah! Loser buys dinner!" I called, and we sprinted to the light.

Okay, imagine this in slow motion. Sotatz, the mustache man, turning around, right as Gon, Killua, and I cross, all saying, "I WON!" And my oh my, his expression was priceless.

"I won!" Gon yelled.

"I won!" I yelled.

"I won!" Killua yelled.

"No, _I_ won!" We all yelled at each other.

"Who won?" We asked Sotatz, and he replied evenly,

"I believe you all crossed at the same time."

We all cracked up, at not only ourselves, but at his face. His mustache was twitching at the beginning of a smile. We were the first to cross, and the next people took a few seconds to come up.


	4. Hisoka X and X Food

**Paprika11-** Yay! Another comment! I'll give a magic potato (don't ask how I come op up with these things) to TheSecretMistress. Also, a fun fact, Sage's favorite quote is: "if life gives you lemons, squeeze them in someone's eye."

Umm, so, as I am impatient, maybe I'll do two a day. Cause, I have nothing better to do. Please give me prompts, random crap, as I have no life. XD

* * *

Okay, so that dude was so freaky. I mean, his actions were really shakey, so I was suspicious, but before I could think, he was dead. I guess I gasped, because that magician stared at me and I felt his presence- it was freaky.

I ended up getting separated from everyone as soon as the fog thickened. I was running, avoiding mushroom-covered bodies, and flying strawberries, when I suddenly ran into Hisoka, the magician. I learned his name from Gon and Killua. He was surrounded by a few turtles which stayed away from him, like I should have done. Oops, too late.

"Well, don't we have someone interesting here," he said, grinning. _He's confident, and thinks that I'm scared, which I really am. He has a lot of bloodlust, so I need to make sure he doesn't kill me in a matter of seconds, but if he thinks I'm strong, he will kill me...'_ I thought, but was disrupted by a movement that I didn't even bother to dodge. Crap.

"And honestly, I think you noticed me coming. Why didn't you dodge?" He had a playing card under my chin, and I knew my answer could kill me. He read my mind. But I didn't think and answered as if someone else who _wasn't_ about to kill me asked. Almost like Gon had asked, or Killua, or my mom, even though she was dead. Never mind about my mom, then. Darn my ADHD, it made my thoughts and answers stupid.

"It's true that I noticed, but had I moved, it would symbolize that I don't think things through, which means that you're less likely to think that I'll be worth saving. But if you killed me, maybe you'd spare my friends. So I didn't run, but I'm also trying to keep my explanation blunt and stupid."

"So you wouldn't mind dying?" He asked.

"I have a person to try and fail to kill. But I plan to die too, so honestly, it's just whichever comes first: someone killing me, or him- although neither is going to happen anytime soon."

"You lied to your friends," he said, swiping a drop of my blood on his fingertip and sniffing it, his eyes crazed.

"Yes. I'm trying to write a letter now. I came here also so I have enough money to buy a good knife, so I can try and fail to die as fast as I can, the guy is just a random bonus. But it won't happen, so I guess this is just me in denial," I said. All of it to a random man, I don't even know why _him_. I didn't even wince when he smelled my blood. This just an average creepy man that was about to murder me. No need to panic... And yet panic I did, slipping white lies between every word. I couldn't kill myself. I just couldn't. Literally. He reminded me of my-

"Okay. The way to the end is over there," he said, pointing. "Follow the blood, ignore the bodies. If you get lost, then I have made the wrong decision to allow you to live."

So I did. He killed a path in the forest- from an angle, there was a strip of land with dead bodies and blood pouring, but there were sharp branches that slit my skin shallowly, making lines of blood pour and join them, so at least it didn't seem that I was unharmed. The stickiness of it felt too familiar, so I hopped in a stream to wash off before arriving.

Later, when I met up with Gon and Killua, they were both bickering as they stared at a clock. Leorio was beat up, probably by Hisoka, as the magician winked at me and smirked at Leorio, who didn't know what had happened. Although an enemy to my friends, Hisoka seemed to be a good person, if you were honest with him. I pondered on this for a bit. Unfortunately, it was him or Killua. I chose the latter. Even though whoever I stayed with would get killed. But- hey- Yolo.

After a bit of time, the doors opened. A fat dude and a lady with cool hair named Buhara and Menchi, respectively, came out. Food hunters! And a hunt for pigs about to start. I don't remember their words, but I remember hunting. Honestly, this was years ago, so you can't blame me for not being too detailed. Gon hit the soft spot behind the horns, and soon we were all massacring pigs. My method of murder was grabbing a largish branch and walloping it. I used to have two inch daggers with handles that were nearly an inch long. I would throw a punch with the handles between my fingers and pull up or down, leaving the assaulted person with claw marks. But now, I didn't have them. It kind of sucked...

"Got one, kil? Fish boy already got his." I noted to Killua.

"Kil?" His face flushed as he repeated it. The way he hesitated and lightly rubbed his fingers together showed that he obviously was embarrassed by the nickname. "Fish boy is Gon, I assume?" I nodded in reply, carrying my pig next to him. "Idiot..." He mumbled, as I started repeating his nickname over and over again.

"Killua, you might say I'm an idiot, but I know what you really feel," I said, teasing him. I had sensed his affections towards me through his response to the nickname. "You love m-"

"Hi Sage and Killua!" Gon came back, smiling, oblivious to that fact that Killua almost punched me. He opted for kicking me instead. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Okay, let's go make some pig..." I sighed, limping slightly at my newly bruised leg. I was stuck being a cooking teacher.

We ended up doing fine, even after the pig section. There was a whole flip about how to make sushi, which sounded familiar but I didn't know what it was. Pika-Pika had a thought about it, but Leorio (who still didn't have a nickname at this point) totally gave it away to everyone, so soon we were all chopping up fish.

Oh yes... So it was a pain, all fishing and trying to make sushi. I had come with my first plate, which she approved on the cuts of the fish but the rice was too bad, not even bringing it to her lips. I ate it to find out that it tasted pretty good, but I had to make another.

"How's it going, fish boy?" I asked Gon as he cut fish.

"Okay. I'm just thinking if I don't pass this year, maybe I'll have lost my chance. I feel like it has to be this year, and I might not be able to make the sushi..." He quieted, and his now-trembling hand slipped and almost came down on his own finger. My reflexes kicked in, and I put my left arm where he almost cut his finger off. A fourth of an inch of the blade was stuck in, the long part of the knife. Blood welled up. I had accidentally stuck my dominant arm in.

' _Hmm... That's not good...'_ Gon apparently didn't notice he had cut through flesh, not fish, and had run off to grab rice, and for once I was glad for his oblivious properties. Pulling out the knife and suppressing tears, I let the blood drip down as I switched our knives and rinsed off blood. There were now thick, sticky puddles in the sink, but ever since my mom died, pain was there, but not as noticeable. I made another piece of sushi, and walked to Leorio.

"Can I have an disinfecting wipe?" I asked, hiding my arm and kicking sand over a puddle of blood.

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I tried not to tense.

"For wiping off something...?" I nervously stumbled, turning away from him when he tried to look behind me. He was about to grab my shoulders to force me to move, but the girl gourmet hunter's voice rang out.

"Nobody's passed! Every applicant fails!" She yelled.

I was about to run away from Leorio, arm still oozing blood, when a body went flying by. His face was seriously wounded. The lady was yelling and spinning knifes. The world spun, I saw a few faces and a concerned Hisoka, and-

By this point, I'm a bit lightheaded, everything is mulled together, and I know the blood loss needs to stop... And then it goes dark. I was half asleep as Killua helped me grab an egg, though he was not able to get a reply on what happened to me. I don't know how I did it. I should have been completely knocked out by then. But not dead. Oh, no, I could never be dead. I was just stubborn to pass, stubborn to remain conscious. Dead, though? I would give anything to be dead. Trust me, I already tried. I couldn't be. It was impossible.

Paprika 11- yay! Two chapters in one chapter (3 total today), since I feel like it. I seriously should just post it all at once. Maybe I will, if anyone wants- I'll think about it. I made a oneshot that I'm gonna post tomorrow, if anyone wants to read that. Reviews can get a imaginary sprig of parsley. (I feel like I'm pretending to have more readers then I do... Oh well...) Well, see ya!


	5. Hallucinations X and X Guilt

Imaginary bar of chocolate goes to: havanatitiana and Ano!

Havanatitiana- I'm not going to tell! Although you're about to find out...

Ano- thanks! I found out how to work this a bit better so I actually do have a lot of views! 99, to be exact.

also, I put two chapters in here (they aren't as edited as the others so they're probably crappy). I'm going to post another tomorrow and give people... A giant ear of corn! (Don't ask.)

When I get up, I have a bloody scab on my arm, and I'm in a hospital room.

 _Sage- If you're reading this, Gon and I decided to go to explore for a bit while they got rid of your bandages. You've been sleeping for a few hours. You were barely conscious earlier to do the actual exam where we got eggs, but you passed out again and then we noticed it was because of your arm._

 _-Killua_

 _P.S. The nurse told us you got hurt from a knife wound and that you didn't heal it on purpose. We need to talk._

Sitting up, I stretched my arms, noticing that my left one was half coated in blood. Being lazy, I was only going to change into a loose shirt and some shorts in my backpack, when Gon with Killua behind him both walked in to me with a bra and my shorts on. "Hey there!" I called, turning my back to them. Killua was steering Gon away, and I finished changing, not that embarrassed. I wasn't very self conscious in general.

I come out and received hugs from Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon. Killua didn't hug me, or face me.

"Killua?" I asked, and the others told me they'd meet me in the front, as if on cue. "Killua...?" I said again, and this time he faced me.

"You _idiot!_ Why didn't you tell me? You're gonna cut yourself somehow and then hide it from everyone and then you're passed out of the floor and we didn't notice and then you pass out again with a puddle of blood around you!" He yelled, pissed off. I saw his hands twitch, but dodging would have made him angry. He punched my left arm above the cut and the skin immediately begins to purple, but I am numb there.

"What do you want me to say? _'Hey guys I lied and I'm actually going to the hunter exam to try kill myself,_ (even though I can't) _so don't help me if I'm on the floor bleeding'_? Is that what you want?" I asked, calmer then he was, but still flustered. He didn't expect me to actually say it

"Why would you kill yourself? I don't even know you that well but I know one thing you would live for, Sage" He whispered.

"What is it then, Killua!?" I asked, and he flinched when I actually said his full name, not his nickname. "Do you want me to sit here remembering my mother's dead body when I see people's faces? What could I even distract myself with!? And I have a reason for this! I can't even die, even if I try!" He appeared confused, but not annoyed. He didn't pay much mind yo my last sentence, although I thought he would.

"This," he whispered, and held both my hands in his, leaning forward. Our foreheads touched, and I felt salty puddles fall to the floor. He moved his hands to wipe my tears, and pulled my closer, close, his breath about to mix with mine.

"I don't even know you," I said, confused. Was he about to kiss me? What was going on? I know it sounds cliché- the whole: 'what was going on', but I'd only known him for a day, so bare with my young oblivious self.

"I'm not moving. I've never done this! You have to finish," he said, locking eyes, obviously chickening out on his original plan. Dang it.

"No way!" I mischievously grinned. "You started it!" ' _He won't do it...'_ I thought.

But then I felt it. A small touch, long enough to feel, short enough to wonder if it was merely a figment of my imagination. Either a kiss or a hallucination, a dream come true or a thought in passing.

\- next chapter -

I later tell everyone that I accidentally cut myself and that I didn't want to worry them. They might not have believed me, but I didn't want to bother with explanations. I went to sleep in my room early, as Gon and Killua talked. I broke a glass cup and put a shard next to me, in case something happened, and I needed to try to cut someone, or kill someone.

Of course, someone came.

I wake up early the next morning because of a shuffling of feet. I got up, grabbing the shard. The noise stops near my doorstep. I opened the door in my pajamas, and shoved the glass forward so a drop of blood wells from the person's chin "Who are you?" I ask, alarmed.

"Ah!?" Killua jumped back, alarmed. I lowered the glass.

"Why are you walking around? Where's Gon?" I asked, as he explained the Chairman's game, and his family confession o Gon. The game sounded fun, although I would have gotten pissed off if I was there. We finished up our conversation, and I feel asleep again and he gave up and fell asleep on my floor, obviously exhausted.

I woke up as the ship landed. Killua was walking around, and folding clothes on the floor, admiring my skateboard, and recapping my pen. _'It's a good thing I don't have underwear in there, and my bras are in a different compartment,'_ I thought, as he repacked my backpack, obviously bored. My pads were on the side, also organized, although I doubted he knew what they were.

"What's with the pen?" He asked, confused.

"Pull off the back and you have a dagger, although it's too small to kill people and it hurts more then an actual knife would since it's really bad. But you can seriously injure people." He was unfazed by my answer- he does come from a family of assassins, I suppose- and we walked together in silence until we were dropped off at the tower.

We found around six tiles all next to each other at the top of the trick tower. Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and I all chose one and hopped down. Into a room. We needed one more person, and what do you know- Tonpa comes like a fat angel and rains on our party. But I decided not to let him bug me.

The rules were, If we tied, we would have to revote. Majority rules. It was simple at first- go left or right, up or down, all that kind of stuff. Until we reached a pit. We had to win four matches against prisoners. Tonpa started first. A match until a surrender or death, and it began. Tonpa might die, and I anxiously watched it start, and then-

"I SURRENDER!" He yelled. Leorio gaped. I rolled my eyes, and Kurapika blew steam. Gon was confused, but I convinced him that we could make it up. Killua was also pissed, but just decided to freak out Tonpa. Which was pretty damn hilarious. I kind of tuned them out. Tonpa isn't someone I remember everything about.

"Okay, so who wants to go next? I could, if you guys want..." I asked, unsure and slightly nervous after Leorio's yells at Tonpa.

"I'll go!" Gon called, springing up, and Sedokan, a serial bomber, introduced himself.

"Here's what we do," said the scrawny man once Gon walked up, "We'll have two candles- one long, one short. Whoever's candle blows out first wins. Do you want the long one, or the short one?"

I know people's movements well. I knew that he had four candles, but Gon needed to realize, and honestly, it was pointless. We'd lose no matter what, although they still were fooled by the obvious choice predicament. When Gon's started to flare, I reigned correct.

"Well, it would take a hurricane to blow this out..." Gon said, placing his candle down, and he dashed over and blew out Sedokan's candle. One win, three more to go.

So, Kurapika has beautiful eyes. And he's freaky. Leorio is a pervert. Two wins, and two losses. Killua creepily kills a dude by ripping out his heart. I thought it was cool, but everyone else freaked out. Gon, being oblivious, kept asking Killua bout his technique.

"Okay, my turn," I said, as I walked up on stage.

"Oh, a little girl. Since you're so small, I give you permission to do whatever you want," he said, smirking. He was big and buff, confident but... He had a flaw. He let me choose.

"Okay. If I make you cry or die in the next five minutes, then I win. We will only be talking, you must answer all my questions. Please sit," I said, sitting myself. He seemed surprised, and my teammates looked surprised behind me.

"What's your age?" I asked. It was 36. He had no parents, or siblings. He had no lover. He was in prison for multiple murders. I asked about his childhood, and he twitched. I had four minutes. His parents died when he was young, he killed them. He felt guilty about it.

"Oh. And who cares for you now? You think you're alive because anyone cares? You're not even worth killing. Nobody cares. They would gladly see the blood drop from your neck. You don't even need a funeral. Wouldn't it be soooooo much nicer to die here in a fight then through slowly realizing nobody at all gives a piece of shit about you?" He trembled, scooting away, not expecting that my fangs had venom. I tossed my penknife at him, and it stabbed his neck. He didn't bother to dodge it, even though he could have easily. I guess he didn't have it in him.

I grabbed my pen back, wiping it on a piece of cloth. I won the round. But I saw the eyes of my friends, looking for fear. I only saw awe and disgust and the dead body.

"That's my talent," I said, "my other one. I can seriously guilt haunt people."

So yeah, they were a bit disturbed. But we left, and then we were locked in a room for 50 hours.


	6. Scary X Hair

**Hi!** Paprika11 here.

umm, I'm too lazy to go and find what I promised to give to people last time, so I'm gonna give my first follower, **Hyacintho Fatalis,** dying pot of shrubbery! In memory of the fact that nobody in my family has a green thumb (excluding me)

tomorrow, I'll give my reviews an orange colored olive, if I'm notlazy, but the very first person to PM or post a comment to me with random quotes or ideas will get a burning avocado (I know you've always wanted one). I'll also favorite you, if you want! Or, you could do it out of the kindness of your soul! *wink wink*

* * *

Sitting in the room was like sitting in a room. We hung out, fought each other. We had lots of deep conversations, and I knew a lot about all of them. Gon practiced skateboarding. I already knew how to go fishing. I showed them how to flip a knife around their fingers, although Gon cut his in the process, which caused Leorio to be really pissed off. We fought each other, when we got bored enough. In combat, Killua always won, but I came close, with my pen hidden where he couldn't see it. I also could press the knife into my finger and make blood well, freaking him out for a few secondsand making me win. This ticked him off but he couldn't stop me without forcing me to reveal the truth about why I was at the hunter exam. And no matter what, nothing would happen to me- I couldn't die. It's a fact.

My arm healed really fast from the cooking exam section, but left a jagged scar that showed whenever I wrote or drew, which were by favorite things to do, along with cutting myself, although I did not do so in the room. But I did on write some poetry on some paper in my backpack. Pika-Pika also fought with Killua and I, although the blonde's eyes reddened when my blood welled, so I avoided doing so around him. Gon simply notified Leorio at the sight of blood, who gave me a bandaid or bandage depending on the mark and then told me to be more careful, with a suspicious look in his eyes. He was on to me. Being in the room was fun but boring, it helped us be closer but we also annoyed each other, except for Tonpa. All he did was sleep.

One of Killua and I's matches was really fun. He had pinned me at the wall, his hands preventing my arms from moving. "Are you gonna continue the night on the airship?" I asked, and he loosened, startled about how I had brought it up. I used this to free my arms and free and kicked him in the side, and he landed on the floor a couple feet away. I grinned, and he was red, from both my comment and the kick. I knew how to press his buttons, and I was good at it.

"What happened on the airship?" Gon asked.

"Killua can explain- he did it," I replied, grinning.

"Ne, Killua, what's she talking about?"

"Nothing...!"

I laughed at his flushed face.

We arrived at the last hour,p off bring in the room, and I passed out. Killua was stuck carrying me. I don't know why I passed out, but we were back in an airship. Apparently, it had to do with the fact that I lost too much blood, but apparently I _also_ pass out during major events. Which is rather annoying, if you ask me.

Since I wasn't dead (not like I could be), I counted as passed (since Gon found a way for us all to get out- Pika-Pika told me the story), and we arrived at Zevil island. We all pull out papers with our target's numbers. I try to find who has my number, and I know it's not anyone who is freakishly scary, but I don't know exactly who I have. Fish boy, Kil and I all showed ours at the same time, and Gon had Hisoka. I was unsure what to think of this- the man who knew me well, fighting a stubborn boy. Bloodlust versus innocence. Intention versus oblivion. Hisoka versus Gon.

That could be rather bad.

I was released to Zevil island before the rest of our group of friends. I sprinted off into the forest, and looked around. Following the path where there were no footprints, I kept walking. The trees grew taller and taller, less and less climbable unless you've been climbing for your whole life. Like me.

I took the challenge.

Using my penknife, I stabbed the tree and pulled myself up, so half my butt was sitting on it. I then stood with one foot on it, thankful that the pen was very strong. I used my backpack and threw it onto a branch way above me, and jumped to a nearby branch, still far from my backpack. Taking off my shoes and socks, I grabbed the pen with my toes, after some maneuvering. I then did this a few more times until I reached my backpack. After repeating _this_ a few times, I reached the point where there were many branches all near each other.

Now, it was night. I didn't know how many days we had- I wasn't paying attention at all. I almost never did. _I think it's a week, so I'll try to find my person in the morning_ , I thought, and fell asleep.

I ended up seeing them earlier then that.

At around three in the morning, I saw that a guy was below me, a circular bulge in his front pocket. He wasn't nervous, but also wasn't relaxed. The chances of him having my number were low, but it was worth a try. Using my knife, I cut around half an inch of my hair all around, and then dropped part of it on him. Of course, you don't expect a mountain of hair to fall on you during the hunter exam, so he began to panic, dropping his stuff and brushing it off as fast as he could. His number fell out, and I slowly climbed down, a small bit of hair left. I grabbed his number, threw more hair at him, and ran off.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't the most scary person in the world, but I knew what people didn't expect. The man ended up having my number, so I climbed back up the tree, the marks of the pen now fitting my fingers so I climbed up without needing to damage the knife. My tag and his tag were hidden in my bra.

At least nobody would check there...


	7. Knives X and X Curses

**Paprika11-** so remember how I said it this is 24 chapters? Well, since I've been sticking in multiple chapters in one document, it may not be twenty four. Although it still is 66 pages to print out... But, just so you know, these are chapters eight and nine. I'll update again tomorrow! Maybe late at night tonight.

also, please review! Talk about whether or not the story is progressing too quickly. And a message from Sage herself.

"hey there. It's me. Umm, so basically, you're reading my autobiography. If it sucks then screw you. (Paprika shaking her head disapprovingly in the corner) but let me know if something was forgotten, or if something doesn't make sense. Umm, so keep on reading. Also, don't read if you hate self harm crap. That's the definition of me. Umm, since I'm really awkward talking, I'm just gonna assume that's it and be gone. Oh, also, review, and if you have a question, I nagged paprika enough so I'll answer."

I spent the next day looking for another tree. It hadn't occurred to me that the man the night before might have climbed the tree to kill me, but I guess he hadn't. I still had both our tags. But the real reason I had moved is because I realized that I accidentally cut my upper side climbing up, and there was now a trail of blood up the tree. The cut had long scabbed my now, with a leaf that had accidentally stuck to it. I had tried to take the green sprout off, but it hurt, and I didn't want unnecessary pain.

I grabbed my backpack and skateboard, and my pen. I still had paper and various types of clothes in my pack. And I know that people always say girls have too many changes of clothes, but mine are very different- one for athletics, one for looks, a bathing suit, my normal tank top for everyday stuff, and pajamas. Along with these things, I also had a few twigs that fell in. I sighed. _If someone were to attack me, I might die_ , I thought, but I didn't have anything else on me as defense. I couldn't fling my bra at someone and expect them to surrender. Well, maybe Killua would, after a severe nosebleed. I chuckled at the thought

So I started to travel around, looking for another tree, but I ended up stumbling upon the ocean, with a small island a couple hundred meters off. It had a bunch of trees and was roughly the size of a mansion, if my assumption was correct. It would be ideal to swim there, and I needed somewhere where I could see all around me. So I hopped into the water.

It actually wasn't cold at all, and since I loved to swim, it only took a bit of time to get there. Within two days, I had found a place to stay! I was pretty damn lucky. And, to be honest, it did seem like a home. The few trees weren't palm trees, for some reason they were thick with gnarled roots and covered branches that intertwined to make a natural room with a oddly shaped opening. I hung my backpack and clothes up on a few sprawled branches inside, and took out my bathing suit. I knew I should be careful, but I would see someone way before they had time to swim over, and I was feeling relaxed from the previous night. I hopped in the water and looked for fish.

After all, nobody ever tells the story of how they obtained food in the hunter exam. And I can understand why. Throwing around a penknife, for three hours, only got me one fish. And I only got that one because I stepped on it. Of course, Gon could have made a feast here with his rod, and Killua could have just grabbed one with his hands. Leorio probably had enough medical supplies to craft a rod, but I went around stepping on fish. And trust me, that hurt my foot more then it did the evil, floppy, glassy-eyed disgusting thing. Though it was quite tasty, I might add. Very tasty.

I got out of the water and changed into my now-dried clothes- the old tank top with a loose shirt over and sweatpants. When I walked out the door, there was a person there.

My senses went haywire- they were observing every twitch of his hand in an attempt to predict his movements. I instantly ran over and slit his side a quarter of an inch deep, where it would draw lots of blood but not kill him.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kil asked, watching the blood pour.

"Oh my god it's you! I totally freaked out and so I tried to kill you. Why didn't you dodge?" I asked, as my heart finally slowed down. I wasn't dying- though I might if he was really ticked off

"I thought you were coming to hug me in greeting or something! It's not like I had my guard up- you're not going to kill me!"

"I just tried to! Anyways.. Well, now that you're bleeding, I'll be right back. Take off your shirt," I demanded, going back inside and grabbing my shirt for athletics. I ripped it apart and came outside, and then dunked a few strips of it in water. His shirt was off, and after a few seconds of staring at the scars he had, as well as the muscles, I walked up and pushed him over to his side. I scrubbed off the wound, and cut off peeled skin. I knew it would have hurt but he had probably experienced worse, judging by the scars. I then cut the tree and got some sap, and put it on the edges of the makeshift bandages. I stuck it on his skin, and watched as it turned red. I stuck a few more on, and applied pressure.

"How did you find me?" I asked, attempting to act normal, despite having been washing off my bloody hands

"Well I'd gotten 6 points and was walking around, when I saw your hair cut off near a tree. I recognized it's color. I thought somebody killed you, because of a pool of blood I saw, so I was wandering around and then I saw the island," he explained. "Why is there a leaf on your arm?"

"I got six points too, but instead of killing the guy, I cut off some hair off and dropped it on him. As he was confused, I took it, and cut my arm on the way back up the tree. I fell asleep, not having noticed yet, and woke up with a leaf stuck to it. But my body bleeds a lot, and I didn't want to remove it in fear of passing out by myself, alone," I replied, and he sat up and shoved me on my side, grabbing a couple more scraps of cloth. I took off my tank top so I was in my bra, but he remained unfazed (except for a blush) and gently cleaned the wound as he told his story of getting his pin.

"So there's three days left now," he said, once he had finished bandaging my side.

"No, five more- aren't there seven days?"

"There's three left. Four have passed, including today. Didn't you spend a couple of days in the tree?"

"No, unless I slept for longer then I thought. Dang, I must have been tired."

"Idiot! Then you could have died! You slept for three days!"

"Well, saying I gave you a giant gash, I don't think I would have died."

"Do you even know if you still have the pins, Leaf Girl!?" I grinned for a second at the nickname I had just gotten. Leaf girl.

"Yeah, they're right here, " I replied, pulling them out of my bra. "Nobody would check there," I explained at his red yet horrified face.

"But if someone saw them, then they would touch your... Thingies..."

"Are you jealous of someone touching my boobs? Would you like first dibs?"

"N-no! You idiot! I'm just saying!"

"Hey, I'm kidding!" I said as he buried his face in his hands. We continued teasing each other and telling stories until it was around sunset. "We should probably head in," I said, standing up.

"Yeah, and get a good night's rest," he said, also standing.

"Was it real?" I asked, suddenly remembering my question.

"Was what?"

"On the airship."

"Oh. Only if you want it to be, I guess," he said, pinkish.

"Only of you'll let it last," I said, smiling.

"I think we have a deal," he replied, softly. I poked him on the side, and laughed as I ran inside the makeshift home, as he tried to catch me.

* * *

The next day was us fooling around, going swimming and then taking turns whittling a branch with my penknife to make a real knife that was wooden with a sturdy handle. I engraved flowers in the handle and used a very thin coat of sap on the handle to make it less slippery. When I lightly slid the tip down my finger, it went very deep. It was a dangerous weapon that I could use for many purposes, although Killua was watching me at that time.

That night, I got up and pressed it to my arm, sliding it down the short way. The sand turned darker where blood spilled, and I watched it. Drip, drip, dr-

The flow had been falling but a pale hand caught it. "Sage..." He whispered gently, letting the blood trail on his fingers. I laid on back onto the ground, while he rinsed off the knife. I don't remember him laying back down next to me- I was long gone by then.

I woke up and Killua wasn't there. Nor was the knife. I hadn't changed into my pajamas the previous night, so I walked out without changing, although I stayed very silent. He was sitting there, whittling something else. I knew we didn't have much more time on the island, but he found something worth making, something rather small. I silently looked over his shoulder, and saw the most beautiful thing. It was two more knives, one smaller and one the smallest, and three sheaths. The knives, in total, were 12, 10, and 8 inches. The sheaths he had carved were intricately engraved with lines, etches, and carvings, creating an image. All three were engraved with vines, and he filled them with sap so the image also served as a sturdy grip. He also added extra sap to the first knife, making it more sturdy. The two new knives were blank, and he was fitting them in and out of the sheath.

So Killua had a talent for art...

"You would think that you would throw the knife in the ocean after last night, not carve more," I remarked, grabbing the infamous penknife and carving designs into the two new knives. I put smooth curves and jagged points, deep cuts and barely conceivable marks, creating an ocean crashing against stones.

"I'm just trying to make you happy, so you remember me when you become too silent for my ears to catch," he said, grabbing one of the new knives and throwing it point-blank into the ocean, so it pinned a fish into the sand. He stood to go and grab our lunch.

"Somehow, I don't think my clumsiness will go away," I joked, but he was already ripping apart a raw fish, eating it. I was finished with the second knife, so I started to engrave lines and scratches on the third, making trees and forestry and shrubbery come to life. An ocean, a forest, and some flowers, all with a vine sheath.

"But one day, if I get used to you, my killing senses will lower- the second that I relax, you will die,"

"I'm not ever going to die," I confessed, "I just watch the blood, thinking of my mom,"

He raised his eyebrows, and I realized I hadn't told him my life story.

"Since I have the skill to evaluate people, observe them, make them kill themselves, I had noticed this guy near us was a killer. I told my mom, and she told me to run, for reasons I hadn't known yet. I arrived at my home to see a guy shooting a bullet through her already dead face. The blood covered my feet, my toes, it washed away the puke that I don't even remember making. I wanted to die, my only family was dead. I didn't fit in at school because I would find out everything about them and then they would fear what I would soon do with my newly obtained information. I only had wanted to be their friends, but they feared me. So I had nobody. No money, either. I came here to find a fast way to kill myself. The thing is, I've been... Cursed, I guess- I can never directly or indirectly kill myself."

"And now you want to spill blood to be even with your mom," he finished for me. I nodded.

"I don't like being a freak. I can make you kill yourself in five minutes, or I could make you love me. I always fear when I make a friend that it was just my acting. What if you kissed the me who was acting, not the one who is a freak? Then what Killua? I'll never know which one you love, I'll die wondering who I am. My personality switches ever so slightly every single moment. And I don't even know... Anything. She died a few days ago, but it was just adding misery to depression, just fueling the fire," I ended, voice cracking but face blank of emotion. The fish carcass was on the floor, and he had finished adding sap to the third knife.

"How about you wait a while and we'll see how you feel then, okay? No hurting for a bit?" He asked, still the same thoughtful Killua. He acted as if the curse was normal, as if he had just heard about my favorite color, not something worse.

"Okay."

We swam off the island after I packed my things, and waited at the entrance, as we passed the exam. By the time we saw Leorio, Pika, and Fish boy, Kil and I had stopped holding hands.

But I still felt the warmth.

Paprika11- tomorrow I'll give someone squishy squishy jellyfish (if anyone does anything) (that idea is my sibling's- not mine!)


	8. Fight X a X Friend

Nobody gets anything this time. If you want, go read my oneshot- it's just fluff, and probably a lot better then this.

I wonder if I should just post it all and then that's it? Anyways, please review, as it will make me happy are more movivatec to edit the chapters more.

warning: this one is not edited.

* * *

ch 11

We were back on the ship and we were being interviewed by the Chairman. I was first.

"Who have you been keeping your eye on?" He asked, and I replied honestly.

"Hisoka- although I don't remember his number. Mostly because Gon told me what happened between them. Also, I don't really like the guy with the needles. He's really loud and annoying,"

"Who would you hate to fight?"

"Hisoka, Gon, Killua, Leorio, And Kurapika. The last four are my friends, and Hisoka is creepy. Pokkle seems like he would be fun to fight, but maybe hard, since he uses a long-range weapon," I said. "Hanzo seems tough, but I don't know how he fights that well, so I'd be at a big disadvantage. And the needle dude just seems weird. I'm not sure what to make of him," I said. I could tell by Netero's movements, although nearly impossible to detect, that I needed to talk for a good opportunity, that these very words were vital for the exam.

I left and waited for the all of us to finish talking to him before going and looking around with Kil and Fishy (my new nickname got him instead of fish boy). Pika-Pika left to go do something, and Leorio joined him. I could have sworn that they were holding hands, but I didn't do anything excluding a raised eyebrow at Killua and Gon, and a tug of my chin. They started cracking up.

The next morning, we all went to where the last part of the hunter exam was. There was a spreadsheet and I saw my name, next to Pokkle's. I looked at him, and he caught my eye, smiling. I guess we both want to fight each other. We all sat on the sidelines- Killua on my left, Pokkle on my right, giving me a high-five. But the first match, before ours, would be Gon and Hanzo. With the sound of a snap, they began the match.

And before I could look at him, Hanzo was behind Gon, landing a punch on his cheek and then moving to where Gon would land, beating him up again. I tensed, and then received a pat on arm from Pokkle. "I saw you on the island, so I requested to fight with you," he said, mischievously.

"The feeling is mutual. May we both do well, assuming I don't freak out because of Gon," I said, as blood welled. Pokkle was talking to me to distract me, and for this small act of kindness, I was grateful.

"Yeah. I honestly just don't want to fight anyone, but I think our match will be fair, since we both are a mystery to each other. All I know is that you have some scary hair," he teased, and I laughed a small bit.

"I was trying the element of surprise, and it worked. I didn't want to have to stab him," I said, finding Pokkle was very easy to talk to. We both felt the same thing- nervous, confident, scared, but grateful. We knew that winning against the other would be a great way to become a hunter. We stayed in a comfortable silence, excluding the fact that we were watching Gon get beat up, hearing the crack of his broken arm. I knew that he wouldn't give up, and Hanzo would have to forfeit or seriously torture him, but Gon was already sporting a broken arm. Too much and Gon could be seriously messed up- for life. I got up after a bit and went to get fresh air. To my surprise, Leorio followed.

"I'm screwed," he admitted. "I have virtually no fighting skill."

"Somehow, I think that someone will lose for you to win. Someone probably values you higher than themselves in here," I replied. It was a white lie- I knew that one of the few people were Fishy, Kil, Pika, and I, but it was still true. "Besides, you do have _some_ strength."

"Yeah... I gue-"

"Hey, Sage!" Pokkle ran over, panting, "Gon won!"

"Hanzo gave in. I thought he would take a bit longer, but oh well," I said, still happy.

Pokkle raised an eyebrow. "I see you predicted the outcome," he said, smiling.

"That seems to be something she's _way_ too good at," Leorio said, chuckling, and we all three walked in.

I had befriended the boy I was to beat.

The fight started, and we both stood there. All I had were my three knives and sheathes that Killua and I made, which were hidden between my waist and my pants. Pokkle had his bow, although had not removed his arrows. He was very still, and I needed for him to make the first move, so I waited.

After around ten minutes, neither one of us had moved, but all the other competitors still stared, seeing both of our stubbornness and sensing the tension. But I yielded. I took out the longest knife and held it in my right hand, as he locked an arrow. He shot, and I blocked it with my right lower arm. I pulled it out, and looked at the tip. No poison. He shot another, but I simply stepped to the side, having predicted his shot by his movements. Another, another, another, soon soaked in poison. He was fascinated by me, just watching my movements, as I effortless dodged each one. I decided to take offensive. I dashed to him, and he hit me with another non-poisoned arrow in my arm. I moved my knife to his arm as he had an arrow in my dominant arm. He twitched.

As he blinked, I threw the knife into the air, and dashed to the side. It lodged in the top of his shoulder and I ran to it, about to press it deeper.

"Okay, I surrender!" He said, watching the blood drip to the floor.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't want to hurt your arm," I said, grinning.

"I had a feeling you would read my mind." He said, smiling, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. Netero proclaimed me the winner, and the world want dark.

I felt the world open again a bit later and Killua was carrying me

"So you pass out once you know that you're safe," he mumbled, and I realized he knew me better then I knew myself.

I slept again.

next review will get something I'll decide later. Also, random fact- my favorite animal is a jellyfish, because they have no brain, just like me!

umm, yeah. Ciao for now.


	9. Memories X Return

**Thank you to havanatitiana again! You're going to find out very soon. I hereby give thee a glittery potato (random)**

 **i apologize for this chapter, I didn't really find it necessary to talk about getting in and rescuing Killua, but I did want to get Killua back quickly, so yeah...**

 **theyre gonna learn nen soon! (Happy dancing) Sage is a really cool person when it comes to her Nen! So, be excited for that!**

 **Also, if anything in here doesn't seem so realistic (like the scene at the endish) let me know how to fix it cause that's not something I've ever experienced firsthand and I really don't want to experience it. That would be rather bad. Please review! Give me inspiration!**

I woke up again to see Gon beginning to open his eyes. Apparently we woke up at the same time. I gave him a warm smile and felt content- It felt nice to pass the hunter exam, but my intentions seemed to have changed a bit from the last few couple of days.

"Congrats! You both passed the hunter exam!" Mustache-man said. I hated how I was bad with names.

"Who lost?" Got and I asked, at the same time. I was worried it was one of our friends, Gon was curious. Different intentions, same results.

"Killua- he killed another contestant," he remarked.

"WHAT!?" Gon and I yelled.

"He fought the man with the pins, who turned out to be named Illumi, Killua's brother. He was trying to convince Killua had no need for friends, and he had no need to be here. When Killua said his being here was... I wrote the exact writing, it was rather nice... Ah, here it is... ' _I want to be best friends with Gon and be a better lover to_ _Sage!"_ And Illumi threatened to kill you unless Killua fought him. Killua surrendered, and Illumi said he had been bluffing. Leorio was about to start his match when Killua killed Leorio's opponent and so everyone passed, excluding Killua."

Panic followed the incident. We arrived in the midst of chaos, and even Gon was angry at Illumi. Gon probably bruised him after some vicious grips. After some interrogation our our end, we found his location and decided to all go and rescue him, or at least our friend group did. I exchanged numbers with Pokkle, who I found out was dating a girl named Ponzu. Anyways, Killua needed rescuing. We headed to his home, on a tall mountain. We arrived by a tourist bus, and just kind of walked off and didn't get back on, confronting the guard and asking to call inside to the residency. He only relented when we said we were Killua's friends.

We got rejected, so the guard decided to train us.

We spent around a week with that man, getting stronger. Physically. We found out that I had nice legs and abs, and my elbows were good at fighting, but I had no arm strength. Gon couldn't exercise with his broken arm, but he did one armed push-ups. In our free time, we would all do something different. Kurapika would teach Gon about math, or he would read while Gon went and ran around. I practiced throwing my knives until I could throw an apple in the air, turn around, and spear it into the tree. Once, there was a beautiful butterfly, and I accidentally speared it with the apple.

It died.

I also used my three knives to practice climbing up trees. I speared fish. I made bouquets, pressed flowers between the pages of paper in my backpack. I made crowns of some of the dried flowers. I left the rest alone. I made a living flower crown.

One night, though, I was really out of it.

I was really sleep and food deprived, and a little bit off my rocker, when I decided that I wanted to paint, so I did, on some paper. It was an abstract yet realistic painting I made by hand. It was painted in shades of red and black, of two hands together. When I looked for paint, I couldn't find anymore. I looked down and found my source of paint. My wrists. My black was a piece of charcoal. I decided to sign it with charcoal and keep it. So I did.

Leorio found my cuts later.

"What happened?" He asked. I shrugged, not looking him in the eyes. There were around three cuts per wrist, deep and consistent. "Do you want me to bring in Kurapika and have him find out? I just need to know if what I think is true and if you were in a good state of mind. And, also, whether or not this has happened before, and will it happen again," he said, adding on more and more things he wanted to know. I shrugged, and he washed my arms, rubbed it with disinfectants. "This needs air," he said, "so stay still. I can't stop the bleeding completely since they are deep and I don't have anything to stitch you up. Hopefully you'll talk to Kurapika," he said, and walked out.

Kurapika got nothing but shrugs. Same with Gon, but Gon mostly just asked random questions, like if it hurt now? And now? And how much it hurt. Although it _did_ hurt, the bleeding had stopped, so I let him prod around. I didn't smile, I didn't feel like it. But he could tell that I was still okay-ish. Even Pokkle called, who I had been keeping in touch with. He mostly listened, and I told him the story. If he told Leorio the truth, I never found out.

We, after a assload of work, finally got Killua back. Gotoh, Killua's butler, tried to deny us entrance, but Gon's good sight helped. Either way, he would have let us pass- his hands told me so. Almost like my own special language.

"Okay, so now what are we all gonna do?" Killua asked us. We had half an hour before we would depart to train to beat the crap out of Hisoka.

"EAT!" I yelled, earning a grin from the two of them. We walked into a cafe, although it was really sketchy and there were a lot of perverts looking for women. Young teens, like girls who looked sixteen. I hadn't changed out of my tank top, and I was wearing short shorts. My hair was tucked behind my ears, and my eyes contrasted with the cherry-mahogany wooden walls. I got a mocha, Gon got hot cocoa, Killua got black coffee.

After a bit, Gon went to the bathroom, and Killua decided to go then too. I was alone, the last one finishing my drink, exposed, and surrounded by perverts.

"Hey, young lady. Why don't you spend the night with me?" A man asked.

"How about, no, I won't," I said, regretting having left my knives with Killua, who claimed to be better with them then me. I walked out of the cafe, and hid in the shadows. Fear pierced me, and my hand-to-hand combat was worse when I scared. We found out that fact through a few bruises on my body while rescuing Killua. I was waiting for the boys, when I felt a hand behind me, at my waist, and one covering my mouth. I was about to bite it, when the one at my waist came off and I felt cool metal at my neck. A gun.

The hand came off my mouth and trailed down my back, around me to my stomach, to places where I felt disgusting, the layers of clothes between us lowering, and I was sobbing silently, as his hands traveled. The metal was pressed harder when I squirmed.

And then he toppled to the floor. I turned around and looked- his eyes were rolled back but he was still alive. A Killua with demonized eyes had his hand still in a punch. Gon didn't understand what was going on- he was asking Killua what the man had been doing. I, freaked out, curled into a ball, and stayed there as Killua whispered to Gon. Killua was freaked out too- his eyes were slightly bloodshot, and Gon had wide eyes in horror at Killua's explanation. Gon grabbed my hands, and I flinched, slapping him away. I stood up in my own, and Killua gave me my knives. We walked to the train, where they glared at anyone who gave me looks for too long. I tried to forget every memory that moment brought back.

The person it brought back.

My father. He might come for me. For us. For Killua.


	10. Learning X Nen

Havanatitiana- yeah, I really hate that guy too. But I needed to put it there as a way to have a few memory triggers- you'll understand when they're at greed island. Her father is... well, I can't really say.

And now I give you a rotten carrot! (Cause I feel like it)

* * *

Ch 13

We arrived at the Heavens arena, as Killua said. Killua's match started, and his opponent was really buff.

"Well, little boy, I hope you're ready to go home," the man said, about to swing a punch. Killua dodged, and Killua punched him back. The man went flying and Killua won. The same happened with Gon, although Gon simply pushed him away. I went around kicking people. But the same thing happened at all the levels- the opponent went flying and we won. Another boy who we met was also fighting, and he was our age. His name was Zushi, although I called him sushi in memory of the hunter exam. The strange thing was, his teacher talked about this thing called nen, and this will to fight caused Sushi to be invincible against Killua's hardest attack. Then, Sushi's teacher called his name and he stopped being invincible. He got beat up. It was like he had energy enveloping his body.

Things were just back-to-back, making my life at this point interesting to be experiencing, but boring to tell about. I mean, as a side note, I'm writing this at age sixteen, remembering my life from heaven, so I'm not going to talk about the famous stuff because everyone knows about that. I'd rather talk about the moments that nobody knows, the little secrets. Anyways...

After a bit of time, we were at level two-hundred, where we ran into Hisoka! Gon seemed ready to go, but Hisoka said we needed to learn 'Nen' to pass. Then things got strange.

His already creepy atmosphere hit me. I could tell that he was releasing his energy at me. I understood right away. We needed to be trained in order to get through, we needed to know release our own energy. And I had no lead on how. He was doing something with his energy, and I felt it. He was doing it intentionally. He knew that I knew. They would die.

As Gon and Killua tried to walk past, without anything happening, Hisoka looked at me curiously.

"You'll be interesting," he said to me. "I already recognize you. You're Senna's daughter, huh?" The boys were too stubborn to notice our conversation.

"How do you know my father's name!?" I asked, ignoring yet another flood of memories.

"He used to be an enemy. But the weird thing is, he fit into two nen categories," he stated, staring at my eyes. "You also have his eyes, dearie,"

And that's when Sushi's instructor-I-forget-his-name (I would later remember it was Wing) came and told us that he was going to teach us nen. I shuddered. The same word that Hisoka had just said.

We went to Wing's (that was his name!) place and he taught us the truth about nen, ren, and zetsu. To open us up immediately, he asked us to remove our shirts.

"Wha- But Sage is a girl!" Killua protested, revolted.

"Unfortunately for her, and good for you adolescent boys, less layers are best, or else her shirt may be... Unrepairable," he replied, smirking at Gon, Killua, and I, since we were all red faced. Sushi Boy went to a separate room, thankfully.

I removed my shirt, and my tank top, so I was in a bra. And then he _pushed._ I don't know how to explain it. The dam broke and everything whooshed out. So much energy.

"If you remain like this for too long, you will pass out from exhaustion. Practice ten- helping keep your nen inside of you, using any comfortable position," Wing said, watching the boys, and avoiding looking at me, as I was naked. After a few fumbling seconds, I felt like I was standing in a pool of blood, or, as Gon put it, lukewarm water. His explanation was better. We faced Hisoka and walked by.

After talking to Gon about when they could fight, he asked, "have you done water divination yet?" I shook my head, and he muttered his disapproval. "You'll find it interesting once you do," he said, and stalked off. Again, with the words I didn't understand quite yet.

We decided to share a room from here and Gon stupidly signed up for a match, which I didn't go to watch. It was against this guy that tops flying around. I spent the time finding Wing and talking to him about what Hisoka said. He jumped when I said I was Senna's daughter.

"Seriously!?" He yelled, grabbing my hand.

"Um... Yeah?" I replied, unsure of what to make of his reaction. "Hisoka said our eyes were the same."

"Well," Wing stated, staring at me, "Every person only has one category of nen that they are completely strong in. The rest are weaker then their main one," he explained, and told me the six types of nen and how the percentages worked. "The thing is, being 100 percent in two is impossible, and if you're not a specialist, the maximum amount of specialist skill you can have is 1%. Your father- Senna- was at 100% in specialist _and_ manipulation." His eyes looked amazed.

"He was known for passing on his double talent to his daughter. Anyways, he was good at both, but his specialist skill was scary. Even before he knew nen, he could identify people's 'energy', as he phrased it, if they were really strong. Once he learned nen himself, he could tell everything about someone's nen ability and their nen in general, no matter who they were, making him powerful. And, he was a manipulator, so he was incredibly strong. Rumors, though now thought to be untrue, stated that he died with his daughter in the car. I guess he kept you a secret or something. Either way, his water divination was amazing- the leaf on his water shrank until it disappeared- killing it slowly. I assume yours will do something similar. Even more remarkable, he could turn off one skill or the other, or completely multitask."

"The only exception was that he had to have seen the person fight with their ability to learn about it, but it was still incredible. He had no need to learn gyo- ever."

I was amazed at this, and realized that my instincts were going to get pretty damn overloaded pretty damn soon. I was so overloaded that when I ran into Hisoka after the battle, I mumbled, "Transmutation..." And he grinned.

"My dear Sage, you fascinate me. One experience, and an immediate identification," he kicked his lips.

"Careful," I said, "you can't hide amazement off your face. But I'll keep you a secret- Gon has a face to punch." I knew that he could beat me, but I could help others beat him.

I stalked off, looking for Gon.

Ch 14

The first time I saw Gon, in our room on the bed, I hugged him, and then kicked him on the face. His cheek purpled within seconds. Then I patted him on the head, and slapped him.

"Congratulations, you SCARED THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF ME GON!" I yelled, as he tried to smile and yelped. I kicked him hard, so his smile would hurt for a few days. "But you didn't die, so congrats." I sighed, and then went on the couch to do practice throwing my knives, indenting the wall inches exactly on my mark, when I had my eyes closed. I began to throw them so they would go in all the way to the hilt, as strong as I could.

We practiced ten for a bit with Sushi Boy, and then he left to go to his room. I decided to go downstairs too, although my intent was to buy some candy with some of money that I had. But when I got down, I felt hands against my mouth and neck. I freaked out, unable to do anything at all, and felt my hair being cut down to my chin. Crap, I knew what they were doing. Blackmail. Zushi was beside me, and they had his shoe, although I could only tell because they talked about it. It was pitch black. I was about to grab my knives and throw them at Zushi's assassin, when Killua came and set up fights for them against himself. He didn't notice my hair yet, and I was worried on how it would look.

So I guess I'm still a girl at heart...

I got back to our room and then Kil noticed, his eyes widened. Tears brimmed my eyes, not really because of the hair, but because of what happened. He grabbed one of my knives and straightened out the tips, so the bottom was even. I gave him a kiss, and he kissed me back, our breath mixing. He wiped my tears away and we only stopped kissing when we heard Gon getting up. I threw my knives onto the wall, and Killua practiced ten, as if nothing happened. Gon looked visually relieved to see me, not stunned by my hair, and I smiled at him, still red in the cheeks.

I fell asleep and stayed asleep, the two boys next to me on the bed, and it was _way_ comfier then then the couch. I slept looking at a white bed of hair, and two ocean eyes.

The next day, a man was selling tickets to a match of Gon and another guy. I fumed internally and realized what had been done with my shoe, but Killua was already sprint between people to find this guy. Killua must have been pissed off.

Killua was shoving towards me, faster then my eyes could see, even though it was his normal running speed. Before I could blink, I had a rose in my hands, and Killua was gone. A note read, _I'll take care if him._ I smiled and sniffed the flower, and opened my eyes when Gon started clapping. Apparently he knew about Killua and I.

"I'm glad he took my advice," Gon said, grinning.

"You told him to give me a rose?" I asked, amazed.

"No, I told him go kiss you, idiot. I knew all along about what was going on," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I slapped his cheek playfully, causing him to wince and laugh more.

The next day, there was no fight with Gon, as Sadaso was gone. After the non-existent match, we watched through a battle of Hisoka, which I didn't know about. Killua went to see it, but I was Wing when he invited the Gon and I. I immediately saw Hioka's bungee gum, and when I went to ask Wing about it, he told me to remain silent. The two boys, it turned out, were training to see Hisoka's nen. For me, it was as clear as day. So was his texture surprise. Gon and Killua were tired as they counted the strings, I just sat and counted.

"Sage, how come you aren't tired? Did you train without us?" Gon complained, and Killua's eyes were also curious.

"Lets just say she's special. You'll find out how after a few days," Wing said, eyeing the boys. Gon reacted pleasantly, and Killua was suspicious, but in a friendly way, like this was a challenge to begin.

Gon fought Gido, dodging every one of his tops and using his fishing rod to flip over a floorboard and break Gido's prosthetic leg. Killua fought Riehevelt, who I recognized as the wheelchair guy. The boys had apparent done some discovering without me; they knew these men very well. Killua electrocuted Riehevelt, and Kil turned out to be very immune to electricity. I fought a random dude on the 200 floors.

As soon as he started shooting little balls of aura, I knew he was an emitter who made his balls surround people. They would then shoot with the strength of bullets. Wow. This newly found talent was handy. I, not needing to use gyo, was light on my feet and simply dodged around the little balls. He released more, until his body was weak even against normal attacks. I threw three knives, top speed, and they hit the ends of his clothes so fast he was pinned to the ground. Removing the knives, I literally kicked his ass until he flew out of the ring.

The boys were gaping, and Wing was smiling at my strategy. I was so happy that I forgot I hadn't cut myself in a few weeks. Who knew if I would again.

That night, we started the water divination test. Wing demonstrated, and showed how the water on his overflowed, meaning he was an enhancer. Gon went next. I thought he was an enhancer, but it was still fun to watch. Killua was a Transmutator, the same as Hisoka. His water tasted really good, and Eong had to refill it since I drank it all. Then it was my turn.

I stepped up, and applied ren. Two things happened.

The leaf started moving, shuddering. And then it started growing, and we saw twigs sprouting out of it. I looked at Wing, who was awed, and then at Sushi boy, whose eyes were wide.

"Sage, as you know, are both a manipulator and a specialist," he said addressing me. Then, to the three boys, he said, "Her specialist ability is, once she sees someone fight using a certain move, she knows all about it and how it works. She can also permanently see someones nen, without using gyo. Her father is Senna, a man who also could do this. He was famous because he found a way to pass his specialist ability- to see people's nen- to his daughter. People thought she was dead, but she's right here."

I was still working on the leaf, and it now resembled a sapling. The boys were gaping at me, at the monitored in my hands.

"Uh... Do you have any topsoil or anything?" I asked, and all of us starting laughing, because heck, I grew a tree.


	11. Vows X and Limitations

Thank you to Bloodwaltz! I believe he is my second follower. I hereby present you with a singing egg! If I promised something different, then deep apologies, I'm way too lazy to check as I just woke up. Normally, I'd be up at eleven, but my brain decided that was not to be my fate today. *sigh*

please review! I'm thinking of doing a game show for HxH but someone already has made a Truth or Dare one! So, I'm in a pickle cause it's already invented- I'll have to see if it would look like I'm copying... Or should I do a different one that's not Truth or Dare? Hmmmmmm... The mysteries of life...

anyways, please review! Sorry that this chapter is kind of shitty. I'm not gonna deny it XD

* * *

Gon had scheduled a match with Hisoka in a couple day's time. Meanwhile, we all practiced our ren. A few times we would grab a glass of water and put a plant on it. Gon would work, giving us more water that flowed to the ground. Killua worked with the water next, making it sweet so I could drink it up like honey, sometimes sharing with Gon. Then, we collected leaves from different plants and grew them. This exhausted me, but as I was working, I was always always asking for something to drink, so Gon would make more water and Killua would sweeten it. Soon, we had bouquets, cups of sugary water everywhere, and water spills permanently wetting the carpet. All in all, it was fun.

When we went back to Wing, he had Gon use his Ren first. I waited, since we all never did our complete strength. Water gushed out, and the glass broke. Water was flowing so much that we were all soaked. Wing was annoyed yet glad, and set up another cup for Killua. After a few minutes of silence, wing tasted his water and spit it out. Now, Wing was more angry then happy, but still in awe. I drank the rest of the water. Lastly, he gave me two cups with one leaf each.

"Do manipulation in one, and specialist in the other," he said, and I started with the manipulation.

The leaf shuddered violently, and I pressed harder. It began to rip to shreds, and the shreds went flying around the room. Wing muttered under his breath about messy and sneaky manipulation, and then made me proceed to my specialist skill.

I did ren, and the leaf instantly grew up, up, until it was around two feel tall and covered in leaves, sprouting flowers. I pushed harder, and then baby tomatoes came up. The boys picked them, and I made them keep on growing until they all had baskets of tomatoes. Even Wing couldn't help but eat a couple.

"Dang, I've always wanted a tomato plant," Sushi boy said, and I laughed.

"You can keep this one, but it won't sprout nearly as fast," I commented, and we all started cracking up.

I still went around fighting people in the arena, while Gon and Killua practiced. One time, I even got some leaves and some water and put it on the floor. The leaves shuddered, and then shot to my opponent, giving her cuts all over. The blood loss kicked in and she passed out.

After a bit, it was Gon and Hisoka's match. Every time Gon's ass got kicked, I winced, and Killua, who sat next to me, would put his arm around distract myself, I did ren very slightly, and grew a rose, chipping off thorns, and repeated it so I had two. With the rest of my leaves in my pocket, (I had packed them earlier) I grew other plants, and added them to the roses. I had two bouquets. Killua watched me out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

I was so absorbed in this that I didn't notice when the match was over. But I didn't want to watch. I hated fights.

When we were leaving, I gave a bouquet to Zushi and Wing, thanking them for everything. I have Pokkle a call, and talked about my ability. He was still dating Ponzu, and was super happy when I told him about Killua.

I walked with the boys, until I found out that they were headed to Gon's place on... Whale island.

"You live on whale island!?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah! I'm surprised you know about it!" Gon cheered, happily

"Yeah, I know about it because I own Side island!" And then I saw Killua's poor face. Gon decided to explain it.

"Whale island is an island where people live, but there's a small island on the side that was owned by a family. Nobody knew who owned it, but there was an awesome tree there that looked awesome to climb," he stated, and then to me, asked, "Do you have the papers and everything?"

"Yeah they're... At my house. I'd have to spend a night there and then I can meet up at whale island. I'll sleep at my place, probably join you for meals. I need to bury my moms body there," I explained.

There was a silence that followed, and through the shortest sentences possible, we decided to just part ways then and there.

I traveled to my 'mom's house' as I said, or more of, went to an island around a day away, where they kept the world's best knives. I bought three of them, the same size as my old ones, with wooden handles. I then grabbed around twenty mini daggers that must have been an inch and a half long, with tiny half inch handles.

When I went to the desk, the guy told me I needed to be 18 to buy. Or was it 21? I gave him my hunters license and shut him up.

I carved the same designs as the old ones in the handles, and fit them in the sheaths. Perfect. I headed out to Side island in half an hour and started doing my job.

The truth was, my mom's body wasn't to be buried at all. I didn't give a shit about her body. I wanted _her_ but that wasn't happening- and I was also scared of the memories that might return. Then, I went to side island me wrecked havoc to my body. I cut my wrists. I cut my arm. I cut everything. Too many times. I was still numb and I was dizzy. The wonders of blood...

I did pass out though. I passed out slowly, as if I was actually dying.

I only know that I didn't die because I woke up. And as soon as I did, Killua punched me so hard I passed out again. The second time, he punched me lightly, apparently apologetic for yesterday.

"So. What's up?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"A recap of the last _two weeks_. Hmm. Well, we found you passed out and Gon was able to save you thanks to Leorio calling at a perfect timing and his nimble fingers. You're currently at a hotel on the floor next to our bed. Basically, we found you at the island. You stayed at Gon's house, and the we had to literally carried you around everywhere, claiming you were hungover, or leaving you at the hotel. The reason we're here is because we discovered this box from Gon's dad that told us about a game called greed island. We went over and talked about it to the guys at the auction."

"Wait- auction?" I asked, and Killua explained everything. Everything. There was so much that happened. "So anyways, while you were passed out, we talked to the guys who actually got the game. We need a extraordinary ability. Gon's been working o something that I don't know. Mine has to do with my resistances as a child."

"Electricity," I said, and grinned at his shocked face.

"I really hate your talent sometimes. Don't tell Gon though. We both don't need vows and limitations, but-"

"I'm a manipulator. Wing told me about it at one point. I already have one planned out- I just don't know if I can manipulate what I had in mind all at once," I explained.

"Well, Gon is out grabbing some candy for me since he lost the bet we made earlier- and it has to do with why his face is purple. Let's just say I'm faster at landing punches," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, not to be rude, but I'd prefer if you're not here when I practice, or else I may stab you. I assume you brought my knives?" I asked. His eyes widened in understanding.

"Yeah, Gon and I will be back in an hour, we'll knock before we come in."


	12. Greed X Island

**I owe someone a special thank you! I was looking at the numbers of visitors and views, and I discovered: Someone from Vietnam (pho! So yummy) had looked at this story twenty seven times! That means that they've- whether on purpose or accident- looked at every chapter almost twice! Though I don't know who .-.**

 **139 different people have clicked on this fanfic.**

 **470 people have looked at this total (including repeats)**

 **The average person clicks on this three or four times, meaning they have been intrigued enough to view this and keep up with this around 3-4 times! Y'know, I kinda like how my brain is hardwired with math. It helps play minecraft and make my day better! So keep tapping on this, and review! Thank you, guys! I can't believe it! I've never really though of the numbers that much! Just... Wow! ;) please, keep this up!**

 **Imaginary Swaggy glasses for everyone, including the guy from Vietnam, let me know who you are! And also, let me know if you can send me an imaginary bowl of pho.**

Ch 16

The first thing I did was surround my nen around one knife and hold it in the air. It twirled like a drunken, crazy man attempting to be a ballerina. I could move it around, but it was a pain. I decided to just set up a vows and limitation from the start.

My limitation was that **I had to have an open wound** in order to manipulate anything. The more hurt I was, the stronger I was, but I would never be weak. Also, I have to manipulate **something that can cut the skin**. Lastly, I could wield more knives if I practice, but I had to **practice every day that I could**. My vow was that if I failed to use these rules, it would kill me.

I used my knife to cut my arm a slight bit, and then raised the knife. I made it go through the wall, hilt deep, on my exact mark. I took it out. It was like butter. I raised more, and more, finding the extent I could do was around three. When I made a longer mark on my arm, I could do around five. By the time I was done practicing, I could do the same five, but they could be doing totally different things at once. I was glad for throwing my knives with my eyes closed, I could even hold them as I slept, which caused them to float in the air as I napped. I didn't mean to- I thought I put them down. I placed them down as Gon and Killua walked back in.

"Hey Sage! What happened to your arm?" Gon asked.

"I had to make a limitation in order to be a better manipulator, so I have to have an open wound that was open at some point earlier in the day or at that time to manipulate," I explained. Killua nodded. "But it doesn't have to be deep. Although the deeper they are, the stronger I am," I explained.

Gon went to the bed to sleep, and Killua sat there electrocuting himself. I went to practice with my knives, so I went to the market and bought some veggies with my hunter card. When I came back, Killua was still electrocuting himself. His aura was jagged, though, and so was his hair.

I watched him as he closed his eyes in concentration. One skilled knife was cutting cucumbers, lettuce, tomatoes, and other veggies, and the other knife was sliding under the cut piles and placing it on a bowl I had set earlier in front of Killua. When he opened his eyes, he watched the knives working behind me and making more salad. They finished, and I made them so away in my backpack, wiping off sweat.

"Bon appetite!" I said, and grabbed him a fork.

"Wow, so you're pretty good. Did you have any other limitations and vows?"

"Well, I have to have an open wound- the worse it is, the stronger I am, practice every day I have access to a sharp object, and I can only use manipulation on something can slice skin or something sharp. So like knives, paper, thorns, leaves, shards of metal, et cetera. If I fail to do this, I die."

"So you can manipulate... This paper?" Killua asked, handing me paper shreds.

"Yeah- and they're easier cause they're small." I replied, making them all stick into the wall. "My specialist ability is just watching people fight, and watching people in general though, so I'm pretty bored now that I can't practice without blood loss."

"Wanna see mine so far?" Killua asked, grinning. He was proud of his electricity- I could tell by his excited movements.

"Sure."

He put out his two fingers, and little electric currents went between them. He started surrounding his whole body, so he was completely frizzy and electrocuted. I tentatively went to touch him, and he put away his electricity. When I actually touched him, he gave a slight shock to me, and I laughed.

"How good are you?" He asked.

"Good enough to keep them up when I'm asleep, but that's just because of my vows. So far, since I have a bigger cut then I had earlier, I can do three all doing unique things, or 6 in unison,"

"So, can you... Spear this?" He asked, throwing up a few papers. I speared them all straight on with my knives and stuck them in the wall. I removed the knives and put them back.

"Okay, what about... This?" He asked, throwing a mango. I cut, sliced, and diced it, while my actual body grabbed a bowl. Soon, we were eating mangos, my knives finally put away.

"Where did you get the mango?" I asked, curious.

"From the market. I went with Gon, we're gonna make a fruit salad for breakfast. I guess you can help," he grinned.

"We should have a cooking contest," I said, and he laughed.

"If we need any burnt food, I'll help!" He cracked, and I started giggling.

"We should sleep- it's late. Good night, Kil," I said, giving him a goodnight kiss.

"Aaah- let me know when you're gonna do something so I don't shock you! Goodnight, sage."

And we fell asleep.

The next morning, before going to apply for greed island, we made a fruit salad. I grabbed plates, cups, and forks, as my knives cut the fruit. The boys had to wash the fruit and take off the inedible parts, as my knives were kind of shakey, since I only had a small cut, and I didn't want to waste fruit.

I also had to warn them to be careful around my knives, since I was wielding three.

We stepped in to apply for Greed island. I carried my three big knives, plus 10 daggers, which lay in the bottom of my backpack in a wooden box. In the room were so many people- all of them with different abilities. A few other manipulators were standing around, talking, and play-fighting with twigs, pencils, and other small objects. Looking at Gon and Killua for consent, I went over and started talking, using a leaf to add a bit more to the cut. There were a couple of others girls there, and I was making the leaves battle with some sand, which was a very cool ability that a girl had.

"Want to actually fight?" She said in a choppy accent. I nodded. We went to some empty seats and she took out a jar in her hand and got out sand. I gave myself a longer cut and wielded three knives.

"Only stop when someone surrenders," I say, leaving my backpack open for my small knives to also come out.

Her sand was sharp.

It was a hard match, in the beginning. My three knives were on the offensive, and her sand was half and half. She made the mistake of toying with me, giving me small scrapes _everywhere_. All open. I grinned. I got all my knives, and some other leaves in the room, and they began to float around her, as I sweated a fair amount. Her sand tried to stop me but my leaves and knives were stronger from the wounds, cutting through the sand. My knife dived in, touching her neck.

"Okay, I surrender. You are strong. How you do that?" Her choppy accent made me laugh.

"I can't say," I replied, and bowed to her. I didn't even use my specialist skill during the battle, and I won.

"Thank you," she said, and bowed in return. I heard clapping behind me, and turned around. The whole room was looking over, and I guiltily put away my knives and let the leaves rush out to the open space. Killua and Gon were both smiling, probably proud that I kicked someone's ass. To be honest, I was proud too. The white walls seemed to glow, and when I sat down, it seemed a little bit easier to be confident.

"Everybody line up!" A voice called, around ten minutes later. I had meanwhile been trying to hit Killua with paper strips, but they would just burn to the ground when they touched him, to Gon's great confusion, since he had no knowledge of Killua's ability.

We were about to stand up and go, when we saw a few people sitting down, and not getting up. We joined them as we re sat down, and I daydreamed as one of the guys explained his logic for sitting there. The papers absentmindedly rearranged themselves into shapes- literally shaping themselves into my thoughts. I watched images flicker around of Gon, Kurapika, Leorio- fuzzy, but still there. Even Pokkle, and Hisoka. When Killua formed, he started to sharpen- I noticed a part of his face was wrong and shifted a couple papers, bent them, until Killua was right in front of me, smiling sheepishly, with a tint in his cheeks. Although it was in black and white. It was still really pretty.

The real Killua went to touch it, and laughed when I changed his face in the photo to be grumpy. Then laughing, then eating a salad that I had made a few days ago. Gon and the man they used to be talking to were still distracted, so I decided to make another image. I made myself as a paper person, and I leaned our paper people closer, closer, and then Killua kissed me. Both the paper one and I had a kiss, although the paper one proofed to the ground as soon as I felt little sparks from his lips.

I didn't even notice that the paper shreds that had fallen on the floor had aranged themselves into a heart.


	13. In X The X Game

Umm, so this is the next chapter. It's probably crappy. From here on out, the chapters are kind of shitty but theyre not that bad? I dunno,melt me know how this is, and lemme know if there's anything wrong.

Give me inspiration! Or else I'm gonna spend my days rewatching Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Which is okay, too, so meh.

* * *

They called in the next person, and out of the three of us, I volunteered to go first. When I walked in the room, there was a man who asked me to demonstrate my abilities. I went to my backpack, and gave myself a long, deeper cut on my arm. He looked alarmed at first, but I held out a finger to silence him. I then wielded all of my knives I had, and swirled them around. Giving myself a few more severe cuts, I wielded the leaves and papers in the room, twirling them to a whirlwind of danger. The man was impressed.

"Also, I am a specialist, so I can tell anyone's ability just by watching them fight," I explained

"So you're only eighty percent manipulation? How long have you been using nen for?"

"No, my dad was Senna. Can I go?" I had gotten used to speaking a name and being explained, just having a word to explain my life.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, your abilities are above average, let alone the fact that you fit into two categories. You have a dangerous vow, if my guess is correct, but you're powerful. So go ahead," he gestured to the door. A bit later, Killua came in, grinning, sparks enveloping his body. We waited a few more minutes, and then the wall broke. And there was a sheepish Gon apologizing.

"I didn't know it was that strong!" He was apologizing still.

"You guys are some fucking scary kids. You all can go ahead, I'm worried what will happen if I don't let you. I'll either get diced, fried, or blown up," he sighed.

We looked at the other people there. A young girl was there, wearing all pink. The one I fought earlier wasn't, but she did have a unique ability, and she was able to manipulate every single grain of sand. The pink girl fascinated me, and apparently I did her, because she kept eyeing me, or maybe the papers that were moving around me. She looked so familiar...

The papers hadn't stopped since the images of Killua, and I had a feeling that they would stay until the wounds went away. They showed my thoughts- drawing everyone in the room, reflecting little scenes of two hands surrounded by electricity, or knives floating around the room. Or showing images of my mother being stabbed, at which I made the paper shreds fly away, in the shape of a butterfly. They went out the window and exploded into the bushes.

But I had power unused, and it was inside of me, like a storage system. The two leaves I had left were spinning around Killua, who was trying to catch them, even though he'd already caught my heart.

Gon went in first, using ren around the game system, when there was a _poof_ and he simply disappeared, not even a cloud of dust behind him. I knew my video games well, but that was by far the coolest thing _ever!_ Killua went a while after, and then I went in. A weird lady with a helmet and weird hair greeted me, explaining the uses of the book, the ring, and everything else. When I confirmed that I indeed did understand the rules, even though I really didn't, she let me go and I greeted Gon and Killua.

We were about to go, when some men approached us. They called Book and we sat there, waiting to fight them. Apparently this amused them, as they started laughing. They thought we were beginners, and we were, but they were able to tell as soon as they said Book at us, so we were definitely missing something. They cast some sort of spell on Killua, and went off. Killua looked around, unsure of what had happened, but I pat him on the shoulder and Gon began to walk straight ahead, so we both followed.

I rearranged my backpack, ignoring the cramps in my shoulder. We had been walking in sand, so the wounds in my legs stung, until I decided to change into longer socks, but the knives still weighed a lot. As we walked, small shards of glass, metal, and cactus thorns twirled and joined the collection that was drawing designs in the air. ' _Stupid limitation,'_ I thought as my collection grew.

After another ten minutes of walking, a sandstorm kicked up. Using all the strength I had, I grabbed every sharp thing nearby and wove them together, making a makeshift shelter. Slowly, other contestants filed in and soon, all of the manipulators were building a giant house to hold everyone. I held the most up, since I was overflowing with power, and I was, surprisingly, only bit strained. After a few minutes, I took the walls down, since the storm had died down. We went our separate ways, all the groups avoiding each other. I let go of all of the shards and leaves excluding a few that I used to paint pictures in the air, in hope to keep my group of friends entertained.

Half an hour. Half an hour of walking, making pictures, racing. At one point, I even gave myself a haircut since my hair kept on falling onto my face. It was bit below my chin, and layered, although the back was cut by Gon, since I couldn't see back there.

After a few more minutes, we arrived at a city named Antokiba. We were wandering around when Killua froze, and I grabbed Gon's shoulder to get him to stop too.

"Are you participating in the monthly tournament in a few hours?"

"Nah, I know there's a lot of cards and all, but I figure that I can trade for them."

"But there's a ton of them!"

I looked at Killua, who nodded, and at Gon, who nodded as well. It was unanimous- we would have to go to this monthly tournament, but my stomach told me otherwise. People stared as it grumbled, and I flushed as Gon and Killua looked amazed at the noise emanating from my stomach.

"Let's go eat some food, then, for this giant squishy lump" Killua said, poking my stomach. I slapped his hand, and Gon laughed as we walked into the store.

"Hey look, there's a special," I noted, nodding at the paper. "We have to each all the soup in half an hour.

"In half an hour?" Gon asked, reading for himself.

"I could do that, probably. You guys wanna try?" Killua sat down and flagged a waiter.

"We're all going to take the challenge. One for each of us," I told him, and he walked away.

"We should race to see who finishes first!" I laughed at Gon's statement, but didn't argue.

"I'll do it if you don't sit near me. I hate puke," Killua teased as Gon pouted. I was about to intervene that he would probably puke so he couldn't sit near me, but the giant bowls came. We all grabbed the plastic chopsticks and ate, slurping pho into our mouths. The competition would be won by me, as I ate it in seven minutes, number nine of the world record on greed island. The boys would finish at around eighteen, both full. We get a few cards that proved to be useless.

We were about to continue our bickering, when I saw a person's face imploded. Oh boy, even more blood. I knew the spell cards couldn't be deadly, but Gon still asked and received his answer from a player who knew better. His name, which you probably know, was Nickes, head of an alliance. I actually ran into him a few weeks ago up here in heaven- it was interesting to talk to him. Anyways, back to the story.

He asked us to join in an alliance, to win the game with a large group of people, although Gon disagreed and I shrugged following.

"I'm with Sage, and Gon. I'm just following them," he said, walking off.

"Following around your girlfriend, eh?" One of the men catcalled. "She doesn't even care, does she?"

I, pissed off at this son of a bitch, throw three knives behind me, knowing all three would give him a few holes in his jacket and a few slices of his skin. My wounds weren't completely healed, so I manipulated them back, and Killua walked behind me, squeezing my hand and letting go.

"They deserved that," I said, and Gon nodded.

"Yeah, and you guys make a great couple! Especially when you're both blushing, you look really shy."

"Shut up!" I said, and Killua nodded his agreement, now bright red.

"Just sayin' what I'm thinking!" Gon said, and ran off before I could kick him. That boy...


	14. Chapter 14

Im just going to post all the chapters at once cause I feel like it, and because I have a new fanfic that is not prewritten so it needs a bit more attention! It's called 'Thirteen'! Readers/ reviewers choose what happens next, so you could be the one who chooses how the story goes! I'll credit and PM you if I choose you. Still, lemme know if something is wrong with this, as I won't abandon it forever.

Killua won a sword of truth from the match, which was very interesting. We were walking around when a man attacked us, summoning his book, probably after the previously-mentioned sword. We were about to attack, when Gon just ran up to him and grabbed the card he was holding before the man could use it, so we deducted that before you can use a card, you need to enchant it.

"Guys, maybe we should go to masadora- I heard it was somewhere where you can trde for cards," Killua noted.

"Yeah, although let's trade for a map first," I said, and so we traded our old cards for one.

"Please keep in mind of the dangers that lie on the way the- enemies very dangerous lurking everywhere," the NPC said, but I just smiled, knowing I would see right through them.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I join you guys?" A girl asks, sweetly. She wasn't a girl, I could tell. Along with this, she was also much stronger then us and had something she wanted from us. Assuming the worst, I told her no, and we decided to head to masadora, through a thick forest. The girl- the same freakishly pink girl- was a really strong nen user. I just couldn't place magi her on how I knew her.

We halted in the middle of the forest, sensing something was off. I knew the girl was behind us, but this was different- no aura, and not alive, not completely. I was about to give myself a cut on the arm, when tons of bodies came out, and I sliced, raising the knives, and-

"PLEASE HELP US!" One of them said. One of the ninjas. I put my knives away, realizing these were NPCs.

"What do you need?" I asked, following them to their home, which they offered to lead us to.

"We need exactly $251.74!" The man said, and it was confirmed. And NPC programmed to ask for all of our current money.

"I think we may get a card out if doing so. Wanna try?" I asked, and they nodded.

"Do you want some of mine? So you're not bankrupt?" Asked the little girl.

"No." Blunt and short. She fumed, but tried to hide it.

"Would you also have clothes to spare? We are out of shirts..." Said the NPC, and I sighed. We all gave our shirts, leaving me in a sports bra and athletic shorts. The boys were shirtless, but they were okay if they were shirtless. They were boys.

We stood for around half an hour, and then realized that we just lost our money and shirts, for nothing. Shrugging it off, we went towards the canyons, relaxed. I was looking around, at the towers of sand, the few crows nearby, the floor, the giant cyclops, the cacti- wait- shit. A giant cyclops. Another came out from behind a tower.

Make that two.

The boys go after one, and I take on the other alone. My cut from the shirt-loss incident is still fresh. I use my knives to stab it in the eye from behind a pillar, and then clean them off in a puddle nearby, letting the boys fight. I thought for a bit.

You see, at the time, it really sucked, being a specialist. I didn't have the chance to go explore and see what the cyclops's weakness was, and even afterwards, during other fights, I didn't have to try and explore. I would finish early, warded off for a skill that was a curse, like water. An desert blessing, an ocean curse. Alone, a blessing, united, a curse. With them, I could never be how they were together, Gon and Killua at the same pace. Nowadays, I am grateful as the skill has saved my ass. But I am attacked because of the skill. I am punished and rewarded by the same thing... Anyways, back to the story. Ah, yes, I was feeling crappy, being alone as the boys fought a lizard nearby, too. The girl kept on helping them, but she was ignored.

They were about to face an armored monster, which, unknown to them, was merely a rat, when the girl was so fed up she told them to use gyo, and they saw the stupid rat. More of, Gon did. Killua refused as I watched from the corner under the shade of a small sand pole.

"You two boys have so much potential, and although I may not look it, I have forty years of experience under my skin. You two are going to train under _me_." She said.

"Somehow, I think you forgot someone, Biscuit," I drawled, and she looked at me.

"Daughter of Senna, I meant to say three," she replied evenly, and we stared at each other. I knew her- she was a friend if my dad's, and we had met a few times.

"Wait, Sage, how do you know this... Biscuit... Person? And we can't train under her, we have Wing!" Killua protested as Gon drew in the sand.

"I know her because she was a friend of my dad's, before he became a fucking machine," I said.

"And I was the one who taught Wing, so I am his mentor. So you will have to listen to me," she said.

"Biscuit," I warned, feeling someone nearby.

"Yeah, I feel it too. Boys, we just got in an argument. You two pretend to run away from me, and we can serve as bait for him," she said, and then slapped Killua.

"I hate you!" I fake-cried, and they ran.

Biscuit fought the guy while I just watched and observed his and her movements. She was strong- but I had no knowledge of her nen ability. Her physical strength was enough to beat the crap out of him. Unfortunately for me, she was very spontaneous, so I still didn't detect any patterns in her fighting.

Biscuit, after trapping the man, and the boys, and assigning them to attack him, talked to me.

"Okay, we both know that your father was revived, and I want to know the truth of your life. And something tells me the boys know maybe a bit, but not even they know it. So I want the full story," She demanded immediately. I could tell that I had to tell her, or else she would force me. On some way or another.

"I'll tell you when I have time to tell the boys too. The story isn't pleasant- it's not like I tel people every day I was raped by my father when he was revived by a nen user," I explained, purposely giving her a bit of information to satisfy her. She nodded, understanding what I was doing, and clenched her fists, mumbling curses at my father. I simply ignored this and watched the fight, noting how I could kill him in minutes.

It took the boys ten days until Gon let him leave with his life still intact. I would have killed him, but Gon, the kind soul, spared him.

That night, I gathered them all.

"Both of you guys know part of a story, of my life. I know that you believed the white lies, but I'm telling you- there's a lot you don't know. As biscuit is more important then any of my parents ever were, I have to tell her the truth, and I know you boys also deserve to know what my life was like, how I am immune to blood loss, why I freeze up at touches by unfamiliar people. The reason why I tried to kill myself," I said.

"Here it is."


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, this story starts when I was just born. My dad was out and about, drunk like usual, when he crashed- in a car crash, obviously. My mom, who found out about this, hired an incredibly powerful nen user to revive him, although she was warned that the punishment for revival would go to her daughter. She- my mom- was desperate, and said yes to this. Okay, fast forward to when I was twelve. I was diagnosed with ADHD, and had- like- two friends. I remember coming come one day to my very drunk dad, and my mom was out doing whatever shit she wanted. I was going to go to my room, be depressed because of my messed up family and lack of friends, but my dad called me over."

"He said he wanted to show me something in their room," I said, blankly staring at the floor. "So I followed. I mean, I had no attention from either parent in any point in my life. So I was totally willing to follow. He stepped into the room before me, and when I stepped in, he knocked me out. I woke up to being... Umm... Having some no n consent sex with my father. Not fun, obviously, and I kept of passing out out of pain. My depression got worse. My ADHD medications worked, but after a while, my parents stopped paying for them so I only had a month's worth left. Then, my crazy dad hid them somewhere, and I though t nothing of it," I let out a breath, voice cracking, but continued.

"I broke my leg a bit later, falling out of a tree. My dad was pissed, and was still doing that to me, although I had finally stopped resisting because I would get these scars in my inner leg, where nobody could see the torture. After a long while, my mom finally walked into him raping me and me coughing up blood. So I was free from him. But I was still depressed. My mom now saw my dad inside of me, since I inherited his looks."

"Okay, so a month afterwards, I'd forgotten all about my dad. I wore a beanie all the time, my hair covered my face, I wore loose clothes, and starting starving myself, out of self hatred. Then I got hungry, and I stopped. I liked food to much. But you won't believe how much I cut myself. My body is scarred literally everywhere. In the heat, you can't tell, but when it's cold, there are marks all over my hands and arms."

"So, do you remember the curse? Well, my mom had told me about it. Everyone I grew close to would be killed or severely hurt, directly, or indirectly by me. My mom started hating me, knowing I would kill her, but another part of the curse- no matter how much I tried, I could never directly or indirectly kill myself. I had to live in eternal solitude," by now, I kept on crying.

"A few days before the Hunter exam, I see someone who looks familiar but I can't place how. He has an evil aura. My mom sees him and tells me to run. I went back to the house, and my dad was there, killing her. Whoever I grow too close to, my dad kills, one way or another. And I can't kill myself, so I'm sitting here waiting for the day that you three die, but no matter what, nothing will happen to me," I said.

"And the last part of the curse- my dad dies when I do. Not before, not after. So you all are going to die, very, very soon."


	16. Chapter 16

Let's sing the crappy chapter song!

 _This is a crappy chapter, compared to others it was written faster, please keep reading and keep heeding my warnings here and after! Apologies for crappiness and occasional snappiness, Its true, I know this has no flow, Next chapters bring on happiness!_

Umm... Help me, wth was that...!?

* * *

"So why are you trying to kill yourself still?" Killua asked.

"Partial denial, partially cause of the pain I feel when I do so," I explained, as if I was talking about a species of animal.

Awkward silence followed, and we were all kind of thoughtful. I hadn't ever explained the story to anyone, and nobody really knew why I cut and cut and only passed out.

"By the way, if any of you guys could kill me, that'd be great so-"

"How about no?" Gon interrupted.

"Either I die or we all do. I'd rather be killed seeing you guys then a giant deadly freak," I shot back.

"Right, because we would totally kill you. Look, there's a reason you can't die-" I didn't know who was talking, but I cut them off.

"I can't die because I'm doomed to be punished! There's no good reason why! It's a curse, not a blessing!"

"Why did you even act like you can die anyways? It was useless to try to die!"

"I though it would work if I was hurt enough, but I just pass out and wake up with less marks! I was desperate!"

"Well, us killing you would be you indirectly killing yourself, so it won't work!"

"In that case, I'm going to go live by myself in the middle of nowhere and wait for a coconut to fall on my head to kill me, or something."

"If you want to leave, you'll have to get past me," Killua said, Biscuit and Gon nodding along.

"Fine then, I'll stay for a while, since were protected in greed island anyways. But just out of curiosity, can I fight you two just for fun?" I asked, deciding to sneak off when they were sleeping. But I wanted at least one good memory. And the sad conversation wasn't fun.

"I'll judge," Biscuit said, and Killua readied himself. Cutting myself with a knife, I raised three into the air. Three small ones- that is- knives

"Okay," I said, "no killing, yes surrendering. Go!"

It was funny how easily I fell back into my pattern of normal life with them. But now I was fighting.

Biscuit watched as Killua stood, arms at his side. Gon went to nap, since he and Killua were hiding their Hatsu from each other. Killua charged at me, with his top speed. But I saw him twitch and sidestepped, causing him to miss. I almost yelped when I turned around. He had his hand covered in lighting, although I could tell that alone was tiring him. The next time he charged, I let my arm be hit, giving me a giant, shallow but still bleeding wound. His eyes widened at his mistake, and my aura cackled. With twenty knives, only the small ones, I pinned him to the sand, smiling.

"Damn you!" He said, struggling to get free without hurting himself.

"I love you too," I said, releasing the knives, as the wound had already started to heal. The blood loss would have killed me, but it couldn't since I purposely didn't treat it. A few minutes later, it was healed, and Bisky was grinning, applauding.

"Oh sage, how I would love to fight you. But alas, it's Gon's turn. And while I train these two, I'll have plenty of time. GOOON?" She called, sending Killua off.

Gon and I circled each other. Unlike Killua, I had no knowledge of his power, and I could only manipulate three small knives. They stood around me, the other seventeen and the three big ones on the floor. That's when Gon's fist's aura exploded.

I was staring at him when suddenly, his fist was insanely strong. I don't know how he did it- even with my specialist skill. It wasn't something I desired to know. With his fist crazily strong, he charged. Doing the same thing with Killua, I gave him my chest, near my neck. I was forced to sit, but now all of my knives were in use. The other difference was that the wound was bad, though I didn't know how bad yet. Not feeling the pain immediately, used my few knives to pin him down again. And then I passed out. Like usual.

When I finally came to, it was only a day later, but the boys were working away, digging a hole in a mountain. Bisky was nearby, watching them, faced away from me. I was laid down, and when I tried to get up my whole body hurt, like I was super sore. I tried to let Bisky know, but nothing came out. I breathed in, and tried to talk again. Nothing. I tried to whisper, yell, nothing. I was desperate for movement, anything, but I couldn't. I tried to talk, but I couldn't. I began to panic when I realized that I still had my nen ability. Knowing I was definitely injured, I got a knife and waved it in front of her, and she looked at me. I traced in the dirt, _what happened?_

"Oh, hi Sage. I figured you'd had a sore throat. Basically, since you made such powerful limits and vows, which Killua and Gon told me about, when Gon hurt your neck, although you weren't hurt externally, he did something _really_ bad internally, so your body had so much nen overflow that even after you passed out, your knives wouldn't let us get near you. I had to put a strong barrier around myself and then heal your wounds. You have a few scratches, so I figured your throat wouldn't hurt, but I guess that's not the case. How's your throat?"

 _It doesn't hurt at all. Nothing does. Breathing, swallowing, all good._ I scratched in the sand.

"Then why aren't you talking?"

 _I dunno. I can't, I figure it'll get better soon._

Bisky stared for a bit, and then cleared her throat. "In any case, let's grab the boys," she said, running off. I knew her well enough to know something was off. Crap, did I hurt one of the boys? But as they ran up to me, their happy smiles said otherwise. Gon, at least, wasn't guilty, which made me happy. When Bisky explained my throat, the boys suppressed the same worry. Was it really bad? Maybe it would kill me? But I pretended I didn't notice.

Later on, I pretended to sleep as they stayed up talking.

"She's asleep, right?" Killua asked, as I was turned away from him with my eyes open. I was turned away from all of them.

"Yeah, I checked earlier. Wanna call up Leorio and make sure that she is...?" Bisky asked. Worried.

I was going to die. I was relieved but a bit sad that they couldn't just trust me.

They called up Leorio.

"What's the verdict?" He asked.

"She can't talk," Killua said. A sad yet read full silence followed.

"Then it's probably true," Leorio said, sadly. I was going to die, I was going to d-

"This is all my fault!" Gon sobbed, and Bisky comforted him.

"Well, the chance of it happening was high. You did hit her throat," Leorio's voice came through.

"And also, she gave it to Gon. Chances are she thought it would give her a surge of power, she couldn't have accounted for this," Killua replied evenly.

They hung up and called Kurapika.

"Is she...?"

"Yeah."

Awkward silence followed.

"I looked it up and she can still play greed island," Kurapika offered.

I realized that I must have guessed wrong- I can't play greed island when I'm dead...

"Okay, we'll just have to do that option. When are we gonna tell her that... You know..." Killua was nervously picking at his cuticles, looking down.

"I think I should, but I tend to be bad at these kinds of things," Bisky said. I was still confused.

"Yeah, maybe Killua should?" Gon thought aloud.

"How about the fact that I would be way to nervous. I'm just gonna be blunt here- I think we should all tell her- together- straight up," Killua argued, trying not to be upset.

Their bickering continued, and I was not able to deduct anything else. I was about to fall asleep when my phone rang. It was behind me, so I couldn't see who it was. Bisky grabbed it and shrugged, not knowing who it was. Killua grabbed it.

"Hey Pokkle... Yeah it's Killua, I have Sage's phone... She can't right now... No, she won't be able to- ever... Why, you ask?"

"She's mute."

My first thoughts were, _that explains a lot._ And then, _Oh, shit._

I started to cry, because- well. Umm, I was mute? Pretty traumatic. But no matter how much I cried, they couldn't hear. I fell asleep with a line of wet, which would soon turn to salt, dissolved, barely a trace of my tears left.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up, and then sat up.

"How're you, Sage?" Gon asked. His posture was relaxed.

I tried to talk and say that I was fine, but it didn't work. He looked over at me and I gave a thumbs up.

Killua nodded, a sad smile across his lips. Gon looked down nervously.

"Sage, we have something to tell you," Bisky said, and I put out a finger to silence her.

 _I'm mute. I know,_ I traced in the sand.

Gon looked stunned, and Killua yelled, "I told you she was awake!" They continued bickering.

Bisky rolled her eyes, but started laughing when I made little imitations of them with my hands. When Killua and Gon looked over, I grinned at them and they cracked up. Bisky sent them off to train more, and talked to me.

"Okay, so while they're learning the hard way, I'm going to teach you Shu. Do you know it?"

I nodded, grabbing a shovel nearby and making a giant dig mark in a stone pillar. She nodded. She tried to teach me Ko. Ryu. En. I learned fast. She then decided to help me learn emitter attacks better. I was to get a bit of my aura and pop it into the air, making it fly around. It kind of worked. It flew into a rock, and made a hole straight through it. The second time it went through, it died. She'd nodded, approving of the little ball. So, for the entire day, I practiced with the ball.

Later on, I was talking to her about my vow.

 _I think I'm going to do the injured vow with all Nen using excluding my specialist skill_ , I wrote her. She nodded.

"Quick question: you just self made the vows, right?" I nodded. "Most people have to go to someone to do so. It's interesting, all the things you can get away with." I shrugged at her.

Making the mental vow, I gave myself a large cut on the arm. The little ball looped around in the air a bit, and I could make it do some small things before I was sweaty. Well, at least I had actual work to do, not having to be a nen prodigy.

I went to sleep early, a little ball of aura spiraling around me.

We were back in training. It was interesting- Gon and Killua sparred and I sparred with Bisky. Unfortunately, she had me spar without my specialist ability, so I was forced to use gyo constantly and attack. I was also not allowed to use my manipulator ability. Still, I was tiring her out, and she was tiring me out, although I started cutting myself every five minutes, trying to get another surge of power. Unfortunately, she only bruised me, not giving me any open wounds. Only once did I beat her, as I had fallen on a rock and when she asked if I was okay, I nodded and made a ball of aura go to her left, hitting her from behind. But she claimed this to be during a pause, so we don't know who won.

Killua went to take the Hunter exam, passed, and came back. Bisky and I argued. Gon practiced.

Anyways, we sparred as the boys slowly caught up to my skill level. At night, we would sneak off and spar, using all of our nen abilities, them two against me. Killua would use his yoyo to attack me from afar, Gon would attack me if I got too near. They struggled to attack me without wounding me openly, but after a while they were forced to as my swirling balls of nen (I named them all Josh- josh one, josh two, etc.) and knives would go on offensive as I sat there. After a lot of practicing, I had an emission Hatsu- Josh- who was shaped as a ton of mini balls- around a maximum of twenty that were one millimeter big. Unfortunately, if I used these, my body had virtually no nen and my knives were useless, unless I had a fucking giant wound. After a while, we just fought regularly, one ball and one knife as my only weapons. My specialist ability still beat the crap out of them, as I could guess their next attack.

Once, Bisky walked in on us and joined their team. I increased my balls and knives to three each.

I was screwed. All three of them attacking- even if Biscuit wasn't using her Hatsu- was hard. Although they hurt me enough to bleed, I was still not strong enough. My body was on defense, my balls around me, my knives trying to stab them. I made my deadly mistake when Killua used his yoyo to catch me. I was running away, when I realized they were trapping me into Bisky. She almost caught me but I dodged into Gon, who gave me a nasty JanKen punch to my left arm. A gaping, bleeding wound.

Now the fight began. Killua surrounded his feet in electricity, which I assumed was to make him move faster. Gon was already getting ready for another punch, and Bisky's aura was totally different- still not using her Hatsu, but not restricted at all.

The fight was something I remembered second by second. I had seven balls and ten knives, along with a few stones nearby. Bisky started, running towards me and beginning in hand- to hand combat. She punched my arm, I sidestepped and jabbed her side. She defended there, so I jumped backwards, trying to become faster so she wouldn't expect me. A string kick made her move an inch back, but she retaliated with a powerful flick to my stomach I wasn't expecting. She tried to kick back, and I ducked, spun around, and kicked Killua, who was trying to sneak attack me. I quickly jumped back, avoiding Gon's JanKen. I hadn't seen it, as I was too focused on Bisky and Killua. Deciding to go on offense, I got my knives to attack Killua, who was walloping them with his yoyos. Josh went to Bisky, who was trying to attack them back, although this would only temporarily distract her. Going to Gon, I aimed a kick to his neck that knocked him out cold. He would awaken soon, so I moved my knives to Bisky, who was still trying to squish my last Josh, and faced Killua. After a few seconds of sparring, she hesitated too much before attacking, and I knocked out him, too. Then, I faced Bisky.

Our hand to hand combat continued. Punch, kick, elbow, knee, jump, uppercut, sidestep, punch, duck, grab, kick. My instincts took over and I held nothing back. She noticed the change, but made no reaction other then raised eyebrows. Soon, she was not holding back, as I was slowly understanding the method to her madness. If I stuck my leg out, she would try to tip me off balance. When I punched, she hit my extended arm. When I jumped, she calculated where I landed. I started letting her go on offense, and she hesitated, a split second. In this time, a Josh hit her neck, and she was knocked out. It wasn't really beating her, though, as she didn't use her Hatsu. I was about to reflect on this when an insanely electric Killua said, "goodnight,"

A moment of electricity shooting through me, hitting every nerve, every piece of me, until the pain in my neck made me see black.

Ch. 22

I woke up and was about to say, "good morning," but I couldn't. How bothersome. A rock was uncomfortably under me, and as I went to move it, there was a note:

 _Out training Gon and Killua. I'll be back within two hours. You shouldn't make any other nen Hatsus until you're stronger, so just chill for a bit. If you can, get some food, cause apparently your a killer chef._

 _-Bisky-chan_

Only she would add chan to the end of her own name. Sitting up, I went to go look for something edible. It turns out there are a lot of poultry nearby that aren't made of nen. After killing around three, I realized that I needed a fire to cook.

That's when I felt it. A presence. Pretending not to notice it, I looked for a tree or some plant to start a fire with as two of my knives worked on the chicken. I set up the fire, and then the presence shrank. I, now worried I would lose the person, grabbed a knife and hand threw it, using nen to make sure it was accurate. It was.

A man, probably in his twenties, dodged it with surprising speed. He had strong nen, but I had no clue what his talent was. I hid my Joshes, hoping to use them as a trump card. I floated my knife back to me and gave myself another cut, so I now could use six knives, not two. He cupped his hands, and a fire came to life.

 _A transmutation with fire... What a rough life. The problem is that fire catches. My knives may melt, assuming he is strong, and Josh isn't strong enough to jet through a wall of nen. What else can I do...,_ I thought

I sat there, watching his movements. I put all my knives down, not wanting to use them, but grabbed a nearby rock instead. It tried to get through the fire, but it kind of exploded when it got near. Crap.

I used one Josh around his back, but it, too, just dissipated. I formed one that rolled around my finger until it was the proper size, and then released it and hid it. I don't even think he felt the first one. What to do...

What could beat fire? Water, but I didn't have any. Air, but I couldn't do that. Lack of oxygen, but I need air to breathe. Running out of fuel- but that would take ages. Cold- but we were in the freaking desert. My mind burned through every option, all of them impossible. Unless...

If I were to set something on fire and then attack him with it?

Wait, she already was surrounded by fire. I sighed, running out of options. I would call book but I'm mute.

And then I had the grand idea. Sand is pretty sharp, right? I summoned all my energy to the sand. Tried to get it to seal around his feet, but it just fell away, disintegrated. Crap. He, finally given an opportunity, attacked me, and I jumped away. Crap again. The world was pretty crappy right then.

No thoroughly upset, I tried to yell, "what do you want?" But I couldn't. Ripping up paper as I was running away, I formed it in the air as a sign.

"Revenge, as your father killed my brother," he yelled, not catching up to me. I tried to get the paper near him but it burnt. This dude was completely fire resistant- but he should be burning unless he was wearing something... But no nen protection. Physical protection- armor. Deciding to sacrifice a knife- one of the smaller ones- I stuck it through the flames and cut up his armor. Getting every leaf of a far tree that I felt, as they were pointy, I shoved them in the cut. He screamed, now set aflame. His body was dead, and I confirmed this with a knife stab to the throat. The burnt one was somewhere fused with his body, and the bloody one was being wiped off with his clothes. Setting it to the side, I realized he had set my tinder aflame. Perfect.

I grabbed a few clean knives and cooked the chicken, which was cut from earlier. I stuck the knives handle-down in the dirt, and tight when I was going to take a nap-

"Hi sage we're back! How was it- oh my god you were busy! What happened?" Bisky wilted at the sight of the body. Making various hand motions, such as pointing to Killua and the fire, and soaking a Jeff in fire, I explained that he was a fire transmutator.

"Oh yeah, we made a pit stop to masadora to buy a pencil and paper. Here," Gon gave them to me, and I wrote the whole story, excluding the part when I stabbed him in the throat, although they could probably see that I did so.

 _"So what are we going to do now? How much more training?"_

"Around a week, since Killua should be back sooner than later. Gon, continue doing whatever exercises. I need to train Sage a bit more,"

She waited until he was out of earshot.

"Okay, I want to go back on my word. We're going to make you a Conjurer as well. You probably won't finish in time, but here- I got these while Gon was distracted," she explained, and gave me a small pouch of leaves.

 _"So in the midst of battle I'm going to throw a leaf? Half of these- no, two thirds of these aren't sharp enough to manipulate! How am I gonna use them?"_

"Easy- when you apply your nen to them, they should grow to a tree, therefore, if you can emit your nen to a circle of leaves, you can grow. A circle of trees, theoretically. There's only one problem..." She exhaled, closing her eyes. I turned my head to the side.

"Well, the thing is, being able to do water divination without water is really hard- and I know you can do it, but since you already have all of these Hatsus in yourself, this will need a really big limitation, and I mean as big as Kurapika's- which I assume you've heard about from Gon?"

I nodded.

"So it will be tough," she sighed. We sat there for a few minutes.

"You know, there's a problem that's starting," she said, suddenly. I cocked my head to the side, knowing she was going to say something dreadful. It wasn't like her to change her topic of speech so suddenly.

"Well, let's see. You're nen capacity is great, and the problem is, you might have too much. It's really dangerous to have this nen. I mean, this is unnatural! And what if, one day, everyone is scared of you? I know that you think Killua and Gon are close to you but what if you hurt them one day? I'm reaching an age where I'm old and getting weaker, and I can barely compete against you. Those boys may never reach you, and what if they are never able to understand you? What if you're never going to be understood? You should leave them before... You hurt them. Or, even worse, they hurt you. Sage, you're the best possible therapist out there, but you can't convince yourself that you are going to understand what they are like. Nor they, you. We should have let you run, because you can't be staying anymore... It's dangerous. If you love Killua, if you value Gon, if you have a space for me in your heart, crush it. It's going to kill them, because they are not strong enough. They're going to die from you."

She swiftly stood and walked away. Going to a nearby tree, I climbed up, looking around.

If science is correct, our world needs the genetic freaks, the mutations, in order for life to exist. But why am I one of them?

Ch. 23

Fusing my Joshes back into my aura, and putting my knives into my backpack, I walked away from where they had camp. I left Greed Island. I walked away. I knew Biscuit very well. And here's the thing- she hated my dad. She hated my mom. As much as I denied it, I knew she hated me.

I went back to the heaven's arena.

I reminded her of my parents. I knew that, but I must have messed up somewhere for her to say things _that_ mean...

Skipped back up to 200. I signed up for a fight that day, and got paired with a really strong guy. Letting him beat me up a bit, I gauged his strength. He had sharp nails, like a cat, and used these to give me a ton of marks all across my skin that bled continuously. I raised all twenty of my knives, and let out all of my aura in a sudden anger from my burst of strength. I pinned him down and used my knives to cut him in his vital points. A few minutes and he'd be dead. I won the match.

I soon became a floor master, after a few more fights. My aura changed from peaceful to disgusting. I was bleeding so much that I unintentionally made a transmutation of blood. The smell, the consistency, the stickiness.

I let myself be beat up, people would think they were winning.

At one point, I was fighting someone who reminded me of Hisoka. Not him, though. The guy was well known for his attacks. He sent me a giant ball of nen, a strong emission I didn't bother blocking. It broke both of my arms, and a rib, as it made me fly like a bloody ragdoll into the wall. I sprinted up to him, using my knives to etch a message in my arm.

 _It doesn't hurt. Leave me alone._

I got my knives and stabbed him in his feet and wrists, pinning him to the ground, and I felt my voice return. I hadn't bothered to try to talk in so long that I didn't realize I had healed.

"Die."

I guess somewhere, in the bitterness, my body defied the doctor.

His eyes fluttered closed, and I ignored the cheering around me. I ignored the people. I ignored the medics. I practiced getting stronger. The nen in me swirled around and stimulated my cells so much that I healed within a day. I fought the day after I healed. The same thing. The same shit.

I started losing hope after that. I let them beat me up. I almost died multiple times, just to remember that I couldn't, since I was allowing myself to. Just to remember I was still shit. Just to get my knives and spare them if they were lucky.

Kill them if they weren't.

A few months passed. My aura was now a sickly thing, but it was the same as me- flawed, horrible. I randomly left the heavens arena without a word. I talked with Pokkle on the phone, who didn't question anything. He just sat there as he listened to what hell is like. The one time he tried to track my phone, I crumbled it and threw it away.

I stopped talking to him.

In the news, I saw Leorio getting famous as a doctor. I sometimes ran into Pika, but I would hide when he was near. He didn't even recognize my aura anymore, he didn't recognize me when he asked if I needed help, as he thought I was a homeless guy. I said no. He walked off.

At one point, I ran into Killua. He saw me sitting there, in the corner of a dank alley. He flipped me off, thinking I was homeless. Gon asked if I was okay, and I asked him, "Got yourself a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I wish he was."

They forgot already...? Killua forgot?

Killua clarified, "That's what he wants. We're looking for someone, but she's gone- I would say she looks like you, but your eyes are hazel, and your aura... Oh, why am I telling this to a homeless boy?"

"You are a boy, right?" Gon asked.

"I don't even remember," I mused, and coughed. "I'm sure you'll find her if you look hard enough. Sage has changed though."

"How do you know her!?" Killua demanded immediately. Was he faking? He did have a few nervous habits that were showing- did he recognize me?

"Doesn't matter, does it?" I countered.

"We're trying to find her!"

"Keep going at it, and you'll realize your mistake. Don't go after her."

"Why not? She's a friend! I would always know it was her no matter what!"

"Would you really know who she is as soon as you see her?"

"Of course!"

"Bullshit," I said, and punched him. My face had changed- I did look lore male then female, through the grime and dust and blood and scars and messy hair. "I know her well, hear me? She doesn't need you nor want you. It's too late. She's long gone. And you don't know her any more. Trust me on that." My voice was scratched and low, guttural.

They stood, afraid and confused, and I shoved past them, to leave before they recognized me.

That night, I conjured something. I didn't mean to. But I conjured two rings, both of them an intricate silver design. I pocketed them, unsure why they were here.

I fell asleep to polluted yellows and reds on the backs of abandoned, used trucks.

Ch. 24

I woke up in a hospital. Shit.

I got up and ripped the tube giving me fluids. My aura wasn't used in so long that when I cut myself very slightly, my knives all trembled in anticipation.

I was about to walk out, when a lady walked up to me. I froze, and waited for her to scold me or to tell me to go back.

"We need your name and information first, sir. Also, confirmation that you are male- our initial assumption- since we technically don't have a way to know your age, since we don't know whether or not you need a parent or guardian's permission to check," she explained, in a long sentence. I nodded.

"Female," I said, and she passed her initial shock and wrote it down.

"Your name?"

"Confidential."

"Please, sir- miss- sorry- we need to know for-"

"I don't care."

"It is necessary-"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." I told her sternly, and left the building, since they hadn't changed my outfit. I went to a cafe nearby and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Oh. My. God.

I'll start from the top. My hair was completely uneven, sticky and clotted from blood. My eyes were hazel. I don't know why they changed colors, but it hid me, so I wasn't complaining. My eyes were bloodshot and droopy. Under my eyes were lines and bags from lack of sleep. My nose was a bit deformed from it being broken at heavens arena. My lips were pale and chapped, bleeding, my overall facial skin was semi-transparent, bones jutting out. My chest was strangely flat, almost like I hadn't hit puberty. My ribs were countable. My legs had space between them. My hands were fragile. My fingers were paper. My wrists were veined. My stomach was shrunken.

I walked out, remembering I had money, at least a bit, from the heavens arena. I used this to get a hotel room, and clean up. I needed to train more, and nobody would take a freak seriously. First things first, I used my knives to straighten up my hair. My aura was overflowing. I hopped into the shower and washed off the blood, and after a few minutes of vigorous scrubbing, hopped into bed and slept.

I woke up to a knock on the door. _Dock-ock-ock._

"It's a flipping three in the morning! _What_!?"

 _Dock-ock_.

"Go away."

I heard mumbling behind the door, and a voice saying, "Do it!"

I readied all twenty knives, and all seven Joshes, with my aura deadly.

 _"JanKen!"_

Shit. The door exploded off the hinges, and my knives cut it up to a giant pile of tinder in around three seconds. Before I could kill the intruder, the lights came on with a flick of a familiar hand. A small zap- he didn't even touch the switch. And then I saw it- four eyes, two blue, two chocolate. Shit.

"I totally thought you would crack when I said I didn't recognize you. Yeah, don't look shocked. I have a bloody aura too. And the eyes? When you look closely, there are specks of green. The hair? Still a caramel color, in the sparkling sun. You're worse at hiding then Gon would be," Killua mused.

Just like I always do in these situations, I did one thing.

I passed out.

Like I said earlier- in another universe, I die as an infant. In another, I ignore Bisky, and Killua and I are happy. In another, we break up. In another, I date Pokkle, as Ponzu breaks up with him. In yet another, I end up being single. Sometimes, I die as a child. Sometimes, Killua dies by my fathers hand.

But in this one, only in this one, do I have a ring in my pocket.

Only in this one do I bend to one knee.

Only in this one do I conjure our rings.

Only in this one, do I die in my sleep, that very night I propose, leaving happiness to die with me.

If I hadn't died as an infant, I would have died tainting someone's life.

 **6-18-16 authors note**

Hi. Wow. I don't know how long this took me. I don't know how I wrote that. That is the first time I didn't just make a prompt for a story and leave it unfinished. I would make a thank you to someone, but this was all me. No deep moment that I couldn't have done it without you because I did! Haha. This is my first finished story, like I said before (Sage and I both have bad social skills) so thanks for reading, whether you're writing me hate messages or staying up until you only have one hour of sleep.

 **6-20-16**

I re-edited the last and beginning chapters. Wow, the ending. Wow. I would cry had it not been my intention to kill her from the start... Quick question- who do you think I resemble most in this fanfic as a writer? I'm actually not that much like sage- I just want to read any guesses.

 **6-29-16**

Ugh I realized how crappy this was. I do have a thank you, unlike what I said before, to a special reviewer- havanatitiana! It was nice knowing you kept on reading! You commented a lot, and it really made me happy!

7-2-16

Wow, so I was impatient and didn't want to split this into separate chapters, so Viola! Enjoy, and maybe I'll actually format this correctly one day in the far but not too far away future. Ciao! Also, read my new fanfic, thirteen!

Maybe I'll do a bonus chapter on how she gets into our universe...


	18. THERES A SEQUEL COMING

Hi guys. It's paprika. (Poarika11, but I figured paprika is shorter.

Sage- hi. It's me. I'm dead. Duh. But you guys are wondering why I'm here, and now I'll tell you! There's a sequel! It's called ' **after she died at the age of fourteen** ' except with the proper capitalization. You can read more in the A/N in the first chapter. Which will be published 7/7 or 7/8. You should also read Thirteen- it's about a girl named Suriya, and it updates every Saturday. It's user created, but it's about a lazy bitch, so-

paprika- sage... Aren't you a lazy bitch? *cowers in fear at knives starting to arise*

Sage- just cause we're both named after her herbs and spices doesn't mean that I can't dice you.

paprika- ahem... _But then Sage never saw Killua again._ What a lovely quote. What were you saying, Sage?

Sage- you better not have put that!

paprika- lower the knives or I'll press submit.

sage- okay. Anyways, come visit! If you miss me, that is!

Paprika- and lemme know if anyone is OOC! Umm, yeah! The first chapter is short and sad-ish but the second is hopefully going to bring tears!


End file.
